


Shitty constellations

by trashykawaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Depression, Fluff, Humor, I slipped and ended up writing a really long fic, I'm so sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Self Harm, Tsukkiyams, Volleydorks, Yamaguchi Tadashi protection squad, and im really not sorry, except I'm not, explicit - Freeform, frickle frackle, i just have a lot of love for tsukkiyams, ill add more tags as I go, it's a long fic, mumma suga and pappa daichi, mutal masturbation, thank you Furudate Sensei, they're cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawaa/pseuds/trashykawaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yamaguchi had become a part of his personal bubble, which he was usually so damn adamant about keeping people out of."</p><p>In which Yamaguchi really is a terrible liar, at least Tsukishima thinks so anyway and watching his friend ruin himself and refuse to ask for help is by far the most frustrating thing he's ever experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've posted on this site, so I hope it's enjoyable for some people at least, please treat me well, thank you~  
> I felt like writing some TsukkiYams, (some pretty angsty TsukkiYams to be honest) so here it is, I intend to make it a pretty long multi chapter fic because my need to write these two is immense. I promise it's not all angst and sadness though, I enjoyed writing the fluff and humorous parts and look forward to adding some smut in later. There's no set time as to when this is, I guess if anything it's after the inter-highs and just before Tokyo I guess? Enjoy the bonus DaiSuga and sprinkle of KageHina I've added for fun too. Thank you for the read!

Tsukishima sighs lightly tapping his pen on his school desk as he eyes the back of his friends head. Yamaguchi had been acting weird recently, avoiding his questions and stuttering more often, he knew something was wrong. It wasn’t hard to tell when Yamaguchi was lying, ever since they were children Yamaguchi had never been the type to hide what he was thinking or feeling, his expressions were always clearly written across his face. So after two weeks of ‘I’m just tired Tsukki, I really should learn to go to bed earlier, sorry Tsukki’ and never quite meeting his eye when they spoke it was getting irritating, Tsukishima was ready to stick Yamaguchi’s ‘I’m just tired’ down his throat and demand a proper answer.

“Yamaguchi” The teachers’ voice drawled for the third time, Yamaguchi’s head snapped forward and he stuttered out an apology, which was drowned out by the snickering of their classmates. Obviously he’d been spacing out. Tsukishima clucked his tongue in annoyance; this was the second time today (that he knew of.) The teacher sighed, seemingly fed up with the class and repeated his question.

With the end of class, lunch followed, Yamaguchi trails after Tsukishima through the crowded hallways and outside into the summer heat, Yamaguchi complains about the heat but makes no suggestion about going back to their classroom to eat and Tsukishima is thankful for his friends attentiveness. He honestly prefers being outside any day to that cramped classroom. Everyone fluttering about each other chattering away, it all sounds like incessant buzzing to him. The worst part was that some of his classmates - he frowns at that term, ‘classmates’ he scoffs, he already has a hard enough time associating with the other idiot first years in the volleyball team right now - actually have the audacity to approach him when they do decide to sit inside for lunch, and talk to him like he cares about what they actually have to say. It’s those moments he’s thankful for his freckled friends pleasanter presence at his side because no doubt his own responses, usually always full of bite, would cause him God know what sort of trouble.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and casting a sideways glance at his friend to make sure he was still following ‘of course he was still following, when wasn’t he?’ the blonde thinks. He would, out of habit now, check behind himself before stopping, regardless if Yamaguchi was with him or not. When they had first met it was like he had attached himself to the taller boy and refused to let go. Out of want of an actual friendship or for safety from teasing classmates back then he was unsure, but that didn’t matter so much now. Yamaguchi had become a part of his personal bubble, which he was usually so damn adamant about keeping people out of.

Said smaller boy let out a surprised sound, stuttering an apology after having almost run into Tsukishima, who gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. Yamaguchi must seriously be spacing out today. He could almost groan recalling said friend constantly running into the back of him when they first met, that was a painful time for the both of them. Or though, more often than not Yamaguchi was the one who ended up arse on floor, at this recollection he could almost laugh, almost.  
Tsukishima sighed, turning to face the other boy properly, frowning as he eyed his friend carefully; he had bags under his eyes, clearly from serious lack of sleep, which only caused Tsukishima to frown further, and although Yamaguchi could be shy he was never this nervous. He wanted to grab the younger boy by his shoulders, tell him to actually look at him when they have a conversation and to stop skirting around his questions of concern. Instead he sighs and brings a hand up to adjust his glasses before speaking.  
“You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong; I just don’t appreciate being lied to.” He says as casually as possible. Sitting himself against the brick wall behind the school building, where they were less likely to be interrupted, especially from that idiot and his King because Tsukishima did not want to have to deal with them any more than he had to right now.

Yamaguchi opens his mouth to say something, closes it then reopens it, his face screwing up in concentration. Apparently whatever he was trying to convey was not coming out easy. Tsukishima sighs again rubbing the back of his neck  
“Don’t force yourself; I’ll still be around when you’re ready to get whatever it is out. Just stop with the 'every thing’s fine' because you’re a terrible liar.”  
Yamaguchi gives him a half smile.  
“Sorry Tsukki.” He offers a lot less enthusiastically than usual and that really bothers Tsukishima more than he’d like to admit. Glancing at his friend over the top of his glasses, he frowns when he notices Yamaguchi simply pushing his food around instead of eating it.  
“Whatever, its fine, just eat” he replies taking a bite of his own lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I'd make a note now that later on in the fic there are mentions of self harm, anxiety, depression and mental health issues. I'm not saying that I know exactly what to do in those situations (I know a lot of it is subjective) I'm simply writing from the knowledge I have based off of my own personal experiences and from other's. So if you happen to read anything later on and think 'thats not right, that's the incorrect way to handle whateverwhatever' please do let know because I'd like to write this well and I'm always down to receive constructive criticism.. Thanks guys.


	2. Exhausting

Yamaguchi gave a tired wave to Tsukishima when their paths home finally differed. He tried to be enthusiastic for Tsukki, he really did, but he just couldn’t muster the energy today. When did everything become so exhausting? Yamaguchi sighed as he neared his street; the mere thought of going home was especially exhausting.   
“I’m home.” He muttered, placing his shoes by the door; silence was all that met him. Yamaguchi made his way up to his room, bare feet padding along wooden floorboards.   
Laying on his bed, school bag discarded and homework forgotten, Yamaguchi grabbed his headphones from the bedside table, hoping that listening to some music would help dull his thoughts. The music played louder than he’d anticipated and he clicked his tongue in annoyance. How very Tsukki of him he thought afterwards, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

He was unsure which he preferred more, the deafening silence that met him when he returned home these days or the almost daily arguing from his parents before they separated.   
No matter how much he had covered his ears or how loudly he played music through his headphones it would never quite drown it out. Yamaguchi sighed rolling onto his back, scrolling through songs. 

It had been a few months now since his parent’s separation and in all honesty Yamaguchi thought that he really should have adjusted by now. It wasn’t like his father exactly wanted much to do with him anyway, his face screwed up in annoyance at that thought, 'don't go there' he reminded himself. When the separation initially happened, Tsukishima had been oddly accommodating for him, letting him hang around later or stay over with little reservation and Yamaguchi had been thankful and apologised for imposing for the night. Tsukishima replied with a shrug and typically told him in his usual bored tone that it ‘wasn’t overly a bother.’ Sighing Yamaguchi closed his eyes and let the music play through shuffle. He felt selfish, felt as if he’d sought out Tsukki’s presence too much, asked for too much. Because when everything has gone to shit, and you keep questioning where it all went wrong, and you keep coming to the conclusion that it must be you because you’re the only common factor here, it’s hard not to think of yourself as deserving of very little and not to feel selfish for actually wanting something more once in a while. Yamaguchi sighed and tried to focus on the music.

Groaning in an attempt to sit up, headphones tangled around his face, Yamaguchi shot a glance at the time on his ipod. ‘One thirty am, damn, must have fallen asleep’ he thought annoyed ‘and still in my school uniform no less.’ He frowned, running a hand through his hair and dragging himself out of bed, deciding that changing out of his uniform and showering was probably the best course of action. 

Staring at himself in the mirror, water still dripping from his hair after the shower, hands ghosting across the freckles on his face and down and along his shoulders. How he hated them. Letting out an exasperated sound, he continued to dry the rest of his hair before heading back to his bedroom or though sleep was probably out of the question now anyway.   
It wasn’t uncommon these days for Yamaguchi to fall asleep as the sun began rising only to wake but a few hours later to the ring of his phone alarm. Mostly because he couldn’t keep his mind from racing, replaying all the hurtful things his father had said when he left, the way his mother’s face had looked after he was gone. Replaying the times when other kids would pick on him, only getting worse as they got older, the words got harsher, these days often turning physical. (Or though they never dared do anything while he was with Tsukki and God he must look so pathetic having to be protected by the other boy.) Pathetic. Yamaguchi could only agree with them all. 

“Morning Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greeted with more enthusiasm than yesterday Tsukishima noticed, or though his friend looked worse if that was possible. Tsukishima nodded at shorter boy and began in the direction of school, Yamaguchi as usual trailing behind. It was the pointing and snickering from a group of students as they neared the school gates that caught Tsukishima’s attention. 'Could they be any more obvious?' He scoffed. It wasn’t until he felt Yamaguchi tug his sleeve and shuffle closer that he realised the pointing and snickering was aimed in their direction. “Pathetic,” he muttered glaring at them as they continued, 'people like that really are pathetic' he thought shooting them a glare.  
Casting a glance at Yamaguchi, he noticed the freckled boy looked as if he was desperately trying to disappear. Sighing Tsukishima quickened his pace, not wanting to cause him any more discomfort. He knew Yamaguchi could be an easy target sometimes, but usually it was just words and name calling that never really seemed to escalate. ‘Surely he’d mention something if it had gotten worse right?’ he frowned as they entered the school building. Yamaguchi said nothing about the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash leave me in the garbage, poor Yamyams.
> 
> That headphone tangle when you wake up though, real talk for a minute, super annoying.


	3. Volleyball

The afternoon meant volleyball practice and Yamaguchi really did prefer those afternoons, because that meant less time at home and less time he’d spend letting his thoughts snowball. As usual Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had showed up together. 

“Hello Sugawara senpai, Ennoshita senpai.” Yamaguchi greeted smiling lightly.  
“Yamaguchi, Tsukishima hello!” Came Suga’s cheerful reply.  
“Hey!” Ennoshita called out with a smile, wheeling over the bin of volleyballs.   
“Is the captain not here yet?” Yamaguchi asked, placing his water bottle down next to Tsukishima’s.  
“He had to go hand some club forms in with Kiyoko, they’ll be along shortly.” Suga replied, going to help Ennoshita set up the net as he had attempted to pull it out of the storage closet by himself.   
“Kageyama and Hinata are getting changed in the clubroom though.” Came Ennoshita’s voice from the closet. Yamaguchi called out thanks and the two headed to the clubroom themselves to get changed.

“Ah look, it’s King with the shorty, looking for some private time in the clubroom are you?” Tsukishima teased as they entered the room.   
“Che. Don’t call me that.” Kageyama spat back, pushing past the blonde.   
“Nice one Tsukki.” Yamaguchi snickered.  
“You could have at least said hello before you decided to be a jerk!” Hinata spoke or more so shouted but that seemed to be the usual tone of his voice Yamaguchi mused. “Hey, no fair Kageyama, you got a head start!” Hinata yelled, clumsily pulling his gym shirt over his head and racing out the door after the setter.  
“Morons, there’s no need to get so worked up, the captain isn’t even here yet.” Tsukishima said loud enough for Hinata to still hear.  
“So? It’s not like we can’t start without him!” Hinata shouted back, voice becoming muffled as he finally caught up with Kageyama.  
“Those two are a permanent headache.” Tsukishima scoffed as he grabbed his shorts from his bag and pulled on his sports shirt.   
“Can’t be helped I suppose.” Yamaguchi shrugged turning away from his friend, pulling his sports uniform and jumper on in suspiciously fast time.(Which was an immediate red flag for Tsukishima, it was the middle of summer and Yamaguchi hated the heat, why on earth would he be wearing his jumper?) Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but said nothing at the unusual behaviour for now. 

Once everyone had arrived and warm up was under way, the captain split the team up for a friendly game; this caused an outburst from Hinata as he had been placed on the opposite team to Kageyama, shouting something about not being able to practice their quick toss if they were on opposite teams. The captain replied that Hinata should practice without Kageyama from time to time, it wasn’t good to just rely on the quick toss and if he were being honest, his receives were sloppy and could use work.   
It was then that Tsukishima had muttered something about them sucking completely. Which caused Hinata to shout more (typical) and for Kageyama to throw the volleyball at Hinata so he’d shut up, promptly calling him a dumbass. Hinata however had ducked in time, shouting a 'Bakayama!' and the ball instead hit Daichi in the face.  
The gym had gone silent, volleyball rolling across the floor. Kageyama looked like his world had ended and everyone else stood there in shock until the ball had finally stopped rolling across the floor. Seconds later, laughter erupted from Tanaka and Nishinoya who shamelessly did absolutely nothing to try and conceal it. Asahi and Ennoshita on the other hand looked sorry for their freak duo kouhai. Suga had at least covered his mouth to hide the smirk that tugged at his lips while Tsukishima had no reservations and let out an actual snort followed by; “complete idiots.” Yamaguchi had to physically turn away to hide his laughter.   
Meanwhile Kageyama had been rooted to the spot, fearful of getting any closer and stuttering out apologies. Hinata was frozen in place, staring at the red welt appearing on Daichi’s forehead and gaping like a fish.

“If you ever want to play in any match again, I suggest you get on the other side of the net.” Daichi spoke calmly (which tended to be when he was angriest) jaw clenched tight.  
Hinata mumbled a quick “y-yes captain” before hurrying across the other side.   
“I think after this game everyone would enjoy a nice long lap around the school.” Daichi eyed the rest of the team, who for the most part were trying to stifle their laughter or amusement. “Yes I think that will do nicely,” he finished.  
“Aw man, we weren’t even the ones who threw the ball though captain!” Tanaka complained, Nishinoya nodding vigorously beside him.   
“Maybe two laps for those who laughed the loudest?” Daichi mused, Tanaka gaped but thankfully said nothing more (as Nishinoya had slapped him upside the head when he tried) and everyone else got into position for the practice game.

The end of practice had everyone packing up, beside Kageyama, Hinata and Tanaka whom Daichi had made run a lap around the school. Tanaka had complained until Daichi threatened him with extra laps and double clean up duty tomorrow.

“Are you going to talk to him or shall I?” Suga had said, slipping in step next to the captain.   
“So you noticed too?” Daichi responded, not even surprised at the setter's sudden appearance. Suga nodded.   
“I noticed something a few weeks ago but dismissed it when he seemed fine a few days later, but recently…” He trailed off.   
“Recently Yamaguchi has seemed off again.” Daichi stated; Suga only nodded again. “You’d probably be better off talking to him; the juniors seem to respond better to you with this sort of thing.” He half scoffed.  
“Don’t sound so hurt captain.” Suga teased placing a hand over his heart feigning innocence as he walked away, Daichi meanwhile gave the vice-captain an unimpressed look and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Yamaguchi!” Suga chimed out to the freckled boy who stood with Tsukishima collecting their water bottles. Most of the team by this stage had left the gym and gone back to the club room to get changed or were collecting the last of their things after cleaning up. The two boys walked over to their vice-captain.  
“What is it senpai?” Yamaguchi asked.  
“I was wondering if you were in a hurry today or not. I’d like to talk to you for a moment if that’s okay?” Yamaguchi seemed startled. “You haven’t done anything wrong if that’s what you’re worried about.” Suga smiled reassuringly at the boy. Tsukishima looked down at his friend in silent questioning.   
“It’s okay Tsukki, you go on ahead today. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The blonde lingered for a moment before finally shrugging and bidding goodbye to Yamaguchi and Suga.  
“What did you want to talk about senpai?” Yamaguchi asked tentatively once Tsukishima was gone.  
“I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just that, I’ve just noticed you haven’t been yourself lately.” Suga smiled at the junior.  
“Well t-the thing is…” Yamaguchi began but trailed off, wringing his hands together. Suga noticed the nervous state of the younger boy in seconds.   
“You don’t have to say anything you’re uncomfortable with!” Suga exclaimed waving his hands dismissively “I just want you to be aware that I am here if you need to talk to someone, so is the captain, all of us are. You’re our team mate and we care about you Yamaguchi.” He smiled; the other boy relaxed somewhat.  
“Ahh… thank you senpai, I’m sorry for causing trouble. I’ll be fine.” Yamaguchi offered, smiling slightly.  
“Alright then,” Suga smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry for keeping you, good practice today.”   
“mmm” Yamaguchi nodded “Thank you, I’ll see you next time senpai.” Suga gave a wave as the other boy left the gym nearly bumping into Daichi who was on his way inside.  
“A-ah, sorry captain!” Yamaguchi stuttered standing aside so Daichi could enter. The captain waved him off.  
“Not a problem, see you next practice.” He smiled. Yamaguchi nodded, continuing to the clubroom.

“Did you talk to him?” Daichi asked, Suga nodded slowly still watching the doorway to the gym even though Yamaguchi was long gone.   
“He didn’t tell me what was wrong…” Suga trailed off and Daichi frowned. “But that’s expected,” Suga turned to smile at the captain “I let him know that when he was ready to talk we’d be here, if that’s what he’s comfortable with.” He finished with a shrug. “Shall we?” Suga asked gesturing to the door.   
“I suppose so, it’s already pretty late.” Daichi responded, Suga simply smiled at him again before grabbing his hand and walking out of the gym into the cool summer air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaiSuga give me life.
> 
> KageHina are too clueless for their own good sometimes.
> 
> Also I think this chapter is a little longer than the other two? I can never really tell what a decent chapter length to post is. I'm so sorry!


	4. Pathetic.

When Yamaguchi entered the clubroom to collect the rest of his things, he wasn’t all that surprised that everyone else had already left. Some part of him had hoped that Tsukki might have waited around for him, but it was already late and he really shouldn’t be that selfish. Sighing, the freckled boy shoved his water bottle into his bag, not bothering to change as he really didn’t feel like having another run in with the captains today; their intentions were good natured and he appreciated this, Yamaguchi just felt guilty for lying to them, he didn’t want to burden them anymore. Slinging his bag over his shoulder and slipping on his shoes, he headed out of the clubroom letting out a shaky breath; he was over thinking again and really needed to calm down. 

Heading into the bathrooms before he left the school grounds, Yamaguchi let out a long breath trying to compose himself. Letting his bag hit the floor and leaning against the wall. Today hadn’t been as hard as others, (and he was thankful for that) the boys from this morning hadn’t approached him today and he had managed to not space out in front of Tsukki. Yamaguchi frowned in thought; his best friend was too perceptive for his liking sometimes. It’s not like he was trying to hide anything intentionally, he just didn’t want to bother Tsukki with trivial things, he would be better off dealing with himself. 

Yamaguchi slid down the wall, letting out a little ‘oof’ as he hit the floor pulling his knees to his chest. Practice hadn’t been bad, all things considered. He smirked remembering the captain being hit in the face with the ball; he probably shouldn’t have laughed. His expression softened and he felt a little guilty, especially when the captain had shown him concern this afternoon. Although, Suga had been the one to approach him, if the vice-captain knew something was going on than the captain definitely knew as well. Yamaguchi sighed, unconsciously trailing his fingers across his wrist and let his thoughts wander. 

It had hurt to try and attempt proper receives today, this only raised more suspicion from the captains he assumed and had earned him confused looks from Tsukishima all practice. It was his own fault; he was the one who did something so stupid. Rolling up his sleeve, Yamaguchi felt sick just looking at his arm. The haphazard marks cut across his wrist, some still welting and red and raw, others beginning to fade; he hated them. He hated them as much as he hated his stupid freckled face and his stupid lanky limbs and that stupid stutter in his voice. What he would give to be anyone else, someone with confidence, someone better. He hated the scars so much, yet they provided such a relief at the time. Yamaguchi let out a shaky breath, feeling sick just looking at them, roughly he pulled down his sleeves and noticed his face felt wet.

Rubbing his eyes, when had he started crying? 'Pathetic' he thought. He was always the one crying. Pathetic. That’s what Tsukki had said this morning, and his friend was right, he probably did look pathetic clinging to the taller boys’ sleeve. He began rubbing furiously at his eyes as the tears kept coming, drawing in shallow breaths unable to calm down. He was fearful that someone might find him in this state, regardless of the fact that everyone had mostly gone home now that club activities had finished. Which only caused him to panic more, ‘breathe, deep breaths’ he tried to remind himself, slowly standing, he began to pace the small bathroom focusing only on breathing correctly, after a few minutes, his crying had slowed and he was able to breathe without wanting to throw up. Splashing some water on his face he collected his bag and left. 

The last thing he expected was to see Tsukishima leaning against the brick wall of their school’s entrance, headphones on and music turned up so loud that he could make out the faint sound of some pop song he recognised from the radio.  
“Took you long enough.” Tsukishima spoke noticing his friend, pulling his headphones down to rest around his neck. He frowned noticing how red Yamaguchi’s eyes were. 'Had he been crying?'  
“W-what are you still doing here Tsukki?” He stuttered out startled at his friends’ presence.  
“Why were you crying?” Tsukishima cut in, straight to the point. He was in no mood to be patient any more, something was going on and it was affecting Yamaguchi quite badly obviously. He had hoped that confronting the brunette during lunch yesterday would get him some answers, he had been wrong.  
Yamaguchi didn’t reply and simply stood there, finding anything but Tsukki more interesting to look at, wringing his hands out of nervous habit in front of himself.  
“Tadashi.” Tsukishima spoke softly, the shorter boy’s head snapped up at the use of his first name.  
“I-I wasn’t crying.” He answered, voice attempting to sound firm.  
“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Tsukishima spoke trying not to yell in frustration.  
“S-sorry Tsukki.” He mumbled. Small amount of confidence lost, gaze now back on the ground. Tsukishima sighed, clicking his tongue and running a hand through his hair.  
“Stop apologising for things you haven’t done wrong.” He said, voice soft again. “Come on, it’s already dark.” Tsukishima stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking, after a few seconds Yamaguchi followed him. 

As they neared the street where they would normally separate, Yamaguchi turned to leave without saying anything. Tsukishima stopped him, simply grabbing his hand and indicated his head towards the direction of his own street. As worried as Yamaguchi was that he was angry with him, anything was better than going home these days, so he followed. 

Yamaguchi was surprised when Tsukishima had continued to hold his hand, even once he was sure that he would continue to follow him. It wasn’t that often that Tsukishima himself initiated physical contact; in fact Yamaguchi could probably count every time he had done so on his hands alone. Tsukishima was a private person who preferred to retreat into himself. When they would see each other Yamaguchi usually had about ten seconds to determine what sort of mood Tsukishima was in, and whether he should keep quieter today, if it was okay to be more talkative about things, if he needed to take initiative for the day or if it was okay to simply let Tsukki do his own thing. Tsukishima had explained it to him once, very off handedly “It’s fucking suffocating sometimes. My chest gets too heavy and too tight and it gives me a God damn headache.” He had finished with a shrug. “I understand,” were the only words Yamaguchi had replied with, smiling softly at his friend. It was for this reason Yamaguchi didn’t dare move his hand, Tsukki was always so warm and he would enjoy the physical contact he was offered for as long as possible. He frowned slightly realising it wouldn’t be much longer as they turned into Tsukki’s street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm definitely trash. 
> 
> Also I have this head cannon that Tsukki quite likes the shitty pop songs that are on the radio and Yamaguchi just politely says nothing.


	5. Warm.

Both boys slipped off their shoes as they entered the house,  
“A-ah please excuse me for intruding” Yamaguchi announced slipping off his shoes, straightening both pairs out of habit.  
“There’s no one else home tonight” Tsukishima stated, Yamaguchi gave him a questioning look but got no further explanation, fumbling slightly he followed Tsukishima to his bedroom.  
“Well?” The blonde spoke gesturing to Yamaguchi who seemed to hesitate at the bedroom door.   
“A-ah sorry Tsukki” he stuttered out, placing his bag in the usual spot when he would visit, Tsukishima began going through his closet.   
“You can have the first shower; I have some clothes you can use.” Yamaguchi just nodded catching a pair of boxers and an old shirt that was thrown his way.   
“Ah…” he began staring at the shirt, Tsukishima gave him a questioning look “Never mind, thank you” Yamaguchi smiled somewhat and left for the bathroom. 

Slowly, Yamaguchi began pulling off his jumper, careful not to irritate his cuts any further since practice, he tried not to focus on them again, and he did not want to break down again. Least of all here, he couldn’t put that on Tsukishima, his was already worrying enough. A small smiled played at the corner of his lips at the thought of his friend. 

Tsukishima let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, not being able to tell what was wrong with Yamaguchi was really starting to irritate him. Letting his mind roam, he clicked his tongue in annoyance when he realised he’d forgotten to give Yamaguchi a towel. Lazily the tall boy stood from his bed, he hadn’t heard the shower start yet so it should be okay to bring him one now. Walking out of his room Tsukishima grabbed the first towel he felt from the hall closet and knocked lightly on the bathroom door, frowning in annoyance when there was no response, waiting a few more seconds he decided to simply enter. 

“Oi, you forgot a towel-“Tsukishima paused staring at Yamaguchi who was standing there shirtless and partially in shock. He saw the bruises littered across the other boy and it wasn’t until he had bought his arms up to try and cover himself that Tsukishima noticed those too. He had seen them, he had seen the cuts; fresh and inflamed, others beginning to fade to scars, there were so many. 

“T-Tsukki I-I…” Yamaguchi trailed off, rubbing at his eyes, trying not to cry.   
Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, instead exhaling deeply, his jaw set tight and frowning. Placing the towel on the rack he stepped forward and gently grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrists, uncovering his face, his cheeks now wet from crying.   
“I-I’m sorry Tsukki, I’m s-sorry” he kept muttering. Tsukishima continued to stare at his arms as if assessing them, taking note of the varying stages the scares were in. Yamaguchi continued to apologise, even as his friend sat him down on the edge of bath and walked away, returning with a first aid kit and a clean face washer, running the face washer under some warm water, Tsukishima crouched down and motioned to show him his arms, Yamaguchi hesitated.   
“Tadashi.” Tsukishima said calmly. Reluctantly he complied and Tsukishima began gently dabbing the wet face washer across his cuts. The younger boy blankly stared down at his friend as he finished with the face washer “It’s going to hurt.” Tsukishima had stated, not even looking up at the other boy. Opening the first aid kit he began applying a topical antibiotic to the cuts, Yamaguchi’s face wrinkled in pain as the antibiotics had stung, but he continued to stare down at what the blonde was doing; his hands were so warm Yamaguchi had noted. Finally, Tsukishima stood to wash his hands, grabbed scissors from the bathroom cabinet and pulled out the bandages from the first aid kit and began gently wrapping Yamaguchi’s wrists. 

He noticed that Tsukki had been frowning the entire time and all he could do was continue to apologise. Tsukishima left the bathroom once again, packing everything away, walking back into the bathroom Yamaguchi had apologised again, louder this time and no longer crying. The taller boy stood near the doorway frowning and rubbed the back of his neck.   
“Idiot, I told you earlier not to apologise for things that aren’t your fault.” Tilting his head toward the doorway, Yamaguchi understood the gesture and followed Tsukki back to his bedroom. 

“Are you mad?” Yamaguchi asked sitting on the floor with hands in his lap, because he didn’t dare sit next to Tsukki at the moment.   
“Of course I’m mad.” Tsukishima bit back with an eye roll, expression softening when he noticed how Yamaguchi had flinched, sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time that day when he heard a soft apology from the younger boy.   
“I’m mad because you didn’t tell me anything.” He finished, calmer this time.  
“I didn’t want to bother you any more-“  
“Bullshit.” Tsukki cut him off actually yelling this time, eyeing the other boy who had begun to fidget; clearly uncomfortable with the confrontation “You always say that Yamaguchi, and its absolute bullshit.” Yamaguchi finally looked up at him.  
“It’s not!” he yelled back “You’re always looking after me, I’m nothing but a burden.” His face scrunching in disgust at his own words and Tsukishima felt like screaming, ‘he knew he wasn’t the best at communication but did Yamaguchi seriously think that he felt that way about their friendship after so long?’  
“You don’t see the way people look at me when I’m with you, they think you keep me around because you feel sorry for me, they think I’m just an annoyance to you.” He finished quieter.   
“So?” Tsukishima scoffed “What should their opinion matter?” Yamaguchi frowned at him.   
“Of course it matters-“ Tsukki cut him off again.   
“Well it shouldn’t matter, if you’re letting something like that get to you, that’s stupid.” Yamaguchi laughed dryly   
“Yes Tsukki, it’s stupid, I’m stupid. Sorry Tsukki.” He said sarcastically, Tsukishima glared at him.  
“You know that’s not what I meant at all Tadashi.” He bit out  
“But you never…” Yamaguchi trailed off “forget it.” He mumbled frustrated.  
“I never what?” the blonde pressed,  
“I said forget it.” He repeated almost shouting,   
“Now, you’re being annoying.” Tsukishima jeered,  
“Then I’ll leave.” He stated standing up  
“I didn’t say that, stop twisting my words.” Tsukishima had moved close enough to the edge of the bed to be ready to grab the boy if he did try to leave.  
“Well, do you think that’s how I want people to see me!?” he yelled turning around “They already think I’m worthless…” trailing off getting quieter now “It’s not like they’re wrong” he muttered looking down at his hands. Tsukishima really wanted to hit something.   
“Don’t you dare say that.” He bit out.  
“Why?” Yamaguchi scoffed shrugging “they’re right.”   
“Don’t you dare say that around me.” He repeated posture stiffening, Yamaguchi looked taken back momentarily, but fixed the blonde with a stern look.   
“They’re right and you know it, the kids at school a-and my father" he paused for a moment as if to collect himself "they’re absolutely right. I’m worthless and pathetic, I can’t even stand up for myself…” he had started crying “I-I wasn’t good enough to make him stay, I’m not good enough to help you, I’m not good enough to help my mum feel better, God…” he groaned, sniffling, running his hands through his hair in frustration “I hear her crying some nights when she thinks I’m asleep and it’s fucking heartbreaking." rubbing at his eyes he continued "the way she looks at me when I come home with bruises because some stupid fucking kids decide that I’m an easy target." he scoffed "I tell her they’re from practice, I know she’s not that stupid.” Yamaguchi sighed looking down at the floor now “I notice when you’ve had enough, when everything gets too crowded for you and I want to help but I can’t, and it hurts, everything hurts and I don’t know how to make it stop.” He finished quietly.

Tsukishima hadn’t said anything, just listened from the bed, he had gotten his desired result, admittedly he had probably gotten a little worked up in the process but Yamaguchi had still told him what was wrong. Tsukishima shuffled across on his bed and Yamaguchi took that as invitation (or demand really) to sit with the blonde. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were getting bad again?” Tsukishima spoke softly after a while.  
“I thought I could handle it.” Yamaguchi had replied so quietly that he had to strain himself to hear.   
“You shouldn’t-“ Tsukishima paused frowning at his loss of words “You don’t, I mean-“ he clicked his tongue in annoyance “What I’m saying is you’re doing fine.” He tried again “When I get crowded, you’re doing fine. You help.” Yamaguchi turned to look at Tsukishima and smiled ever so slightly when he saw that the blonde had turned away to hide his face.  
“I’m sorry for the inconvenience” he said gesturing towards his bandaged arms. A frown crossed Tsukishima’s features; the type of frown Yamaguchi knew that meant he was thinking carefully, considering things.   
“If you feel like that…” he trailed off gesturing to his arms “tell me.” Yamaguchi went to say something but Tsukishima continued talking “I don’t care when; you can’t help what you feel.” Yamaguchi only nodded and the two sat there in silence. 

At some point Tsukishima had begun to gently run his fingers along one of Yamaguchi’s bandages while he rested his head back, closing his eyes. Tsukishima wasn’t looking at anything in particular; just mindlessly tracing patterns with his finger across the bandage, careful not to hurt the freckled boy while doing so. He frowned in thought, remembering what the scars had looked like (wishing he hadn’t) he'd gotten bad before but never like this. Then there was the fact that Yamaguchi was covered in bruises, he’d have to deal with the idiots bullying him, but he’d have to be subtle, otherwise it would only upset his friend more, letting out a breath, his fingers trailed down his friends arm and he intertwined their hands together. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed holding hands with Yamaguchi, it gave him a weird sense of comfort. Looking across at said boy, he noticed the brunette had fallen asleep some time ago and Tsukishima did not want to wake him unless absolutely necessary, he was unsure the last time Yamaguchi had gotten decent sleep, so he could stay like this for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was a little long but I felt like it would ruin the flow of the story if I tried to break it down a little more.
> 
> I was really happy with that last little bit though uwu


	6. Coffee.

Yamaguchi woke up partially sweating ‘this is ridiculous, even for summer’ he thought lazily sitting up ‘ceiling fan? I don’t have a…’ cracking his neck and stretching his arms out in front of him ‘Oh, Tsukki…’he yawned, that explained the ceiling fan, and the fact that he was warmer than usual.   
Yamaguchi flushed slightly, remembering the closeness of how they had fallen asleep last night. Carefully climbing out of bed he made his way to the bathroom deciding a nice cold shower would help him wake up and certainly help with this heat.

Tsukishima frowned, the sound of the shower running waking him up, groaning he rolled over, only frowning more when he realised Yamaguchi was no longer in the bed, blindly fumbling around for his mobile on the bedside table, he eyed the time ‘tch only seven’ he groaned again, dumping his phone somewhere on his bed and tried to go back to sleep. 

Yamaguchi was not surprised at all when he came back into the room and found Tsukishima still asleep, the blonde was never a good morning person, he on the other hand had always been an early riser, which annoyed Tsukki to no end.  
“Tsukki” he called out, no response, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes “Tsukki” he called again, louder this time and lightly shook the boy, he was swatted away, Yamaguchi frowned and tried again. “Tsukki, we’ll be late.” he insisted.” Tsukishima rolled over mumbling something and Yamaguchi sighed “What?” he asked.  
“Ditch.” His friend simply replied, not even bothering to open his eyes.   
“A-ah Tsukki…” he trailed off, Tsukishima groaned in annoyance, this time opening his eyes to look at the boy.   
“There’s an album release I want to go to. Let’s ditch.” He explained. This wouldn’t be their first time ditching school, it’s not like their grades were in danger or anything, nor did they have practice and if Yamaguchi were to be honest, he didn’t exactly feel like going to school today considering.   
“Okay.” He shrugged walking back outside the room.  
“Where are you going?” Tsukishima grumbled still half asleep, Yamaguchi chuckled to himself.  
“Coffee!” he yelled back walking into the kitchen, Tsukishima muttered something along the lines of ‘thank fucking goodness’ and reached for his glasses from their usual spot on the bedside table, fumbling around once again for his phone that he swore was somewhere on his bed. 

Yamaguchi sat at Tsukishima’s table sipping on the coffee he had made, he knew better than to bring Tsukki’s to him, they’d never get anywhere; he really was an awful morning person. Yamaguchi smiled to himself taking another sip, he liked knowing that Tsukki was an awful morning person; he liked knowing that Tsukki took his coffee black but always with a disgusting amount of sugar, he liked knowing Tsukki preferred an aisle seat over the window or that he did, contrary to popular belief, enjoy the messages his brother would send him over the weekends, even if he didn’t reply to them. He liked knowing those sorts of things about Tsukki, liked that Tsukki trusted him enough to let him in. Yamaguchi frowned, he felt guilty for lying to Tsukki about what had been going on, if Tsukki trusted him then surely he could too, or though it wasn’t really a matter of trusting, Yamaguchi trusted Tsukki with every bone in his body, it was more a matter of not wanting to be a hindrance to his friend anymore. Yamaguchi fidgeted with his now empty cup and Tsukki’s voice bought him out of his thoughts. 

“What are you making that expression for?” he grunted sitting opposite Yamaguchi and taking his own coffee cup.   
“Mmm n-nothing” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow “S-seriously its nothing Tsukki, I was just thinking that I probably need a change of clothes.” He laughed gesturing to the school uniform he was wearing   
“We’ll stop by your house first; I assumed you’d want a change of clothes.” Yamaguchi just smiled at him, Tsukishima was a bit taken back, sipping his drink to hide his face.   
“Anyway” he spoke clearing his throat “I’ll re-bandage…” he paused for a second gesturing to Yamaguchi “before we go.” The freckled boy looked away feeling guilty once again. “It’s no hassle. It needs to be done.” Tsukishima shrugged, downing the rest of his coffee, pulling the first aid kit from one of the drawers and began making his way down the hall.   
“Are you coming?” he asked still headed down the hallway   
“R-right.” Yamaguchi replied rinsing off his own cup and followed Tsukki. 

"At least you were smart enough to take the bandages off for your shower." Tsukishima spoke, crouched down in front of Yamaguchi gently re-applying fresh bandages.  
"I-I at least know that much." Yamaguchi pouted, Tsukishima smirked at his friends reaction.   
After a few minutes Tsukki had finished and began packing up the first aid kit.   
"We'll have to buy more today." he said gesturing to the bandages, Yamaguchi nodded muttering a 'sorry' feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Tsukishima sighed "I already told you it's not a hassle, so stop apologising for things that aren't your fault." he'd keep using that line as many times as he needed to because as far as he was concerned none of this was Yamaguchi's fault.  
"I'll shower and we can go." he stated, Yamaguchi made a "mmm" sound in acknowledgement choosing to sit on the bed and listen to Tsukki's iPod while he waited.

Tsukishima glared at nothing in particular, using his hands to cover his eyes, they had stopped off at Yamaguchi house so he could dump his school things and get a change of clothes, promising that he’d only be five minutes Tsukishima decided to just wait outside if that were the case.   
It had been ten minutes, Yamaguchi still hadn’t come back outside and Tsukishima could swear he could actually feel himself burning under the sun. Hearing the door click shut Tsukishima went to berate his friend but decided against, Yamaguchi was wearing a sweater of all things, in the middle of summer. (Not that he was one to talk, middle of summer and Tsukishima had chosen to wear jeans.) It couldn’t be helped; no doubt he was feeling self conscious about the bandages.   
“Let’s go.” He said stuffing his phone into his pocket as they began making their way to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning scenarios are my favourite to write. 
> 
> I've had my best friend reading this before I post it (general spell check and editing etc, side note: please feel free to let me know if I've missed any spelling mistakes!) and her only remark about morning Tsukishima was that he seemed to be a grump like myself, I was a little offended. aha.
> 
> I'm half way through the next chapter now, so I should have it posted up tomorrow (or later today? Considering it's 2:30am here)
> 
> Thank you for reading so far!


	7. Courteous.

Yamaguchi really tried not to notice how close he was standing to Tsukishima, both having to hold onto the same overhead hand strap for support, the train was incredibly crowded, so there had been no choice but to stand so close. He flushed every time the train jolted causing their hands to touch, shoulders bumping and stuttered out an apology every time.  
It wasn't until the sound of train doors closing that pulled Yamaguchi out of his flustered thoughts, looking up at the screen above the door for the next stop.  
“Tsukki, how many more stops?” he asked, he hadn’t been paying attention at all, too focused on the proximity of his blonde friend.  
When he received no answer Yamaguchi looked up and took notice of Tsukishima’s line of sight, he was glaring at a boy, close to their age, maybe a year or two older who had actually managed to find a seat. Said boy was looking back at Tsukishima slightly distressed, looking to the left of the boy Yamaguchi noticed a heavily pregnant woman standing up, looking rather flustered, this heat probably wasn’t doing her any good. Yamaguchi frowned understanding the situation, the boy slinked into his seat trying to disappear from Tukishima’s gaze, Yamaguchi coughed loudly, people around them looking in his direction, he coughed again, louder this time, finally catching the boys attention, jerking his head to the side, hoping he took the indication to stand up and let the pregnant lady sit down, after a few seconds of hesitation the boy finally stood up when Tsukishima’s glare had hardened, looking ready to walk over there and yank the boy out of the seat himself.  
The lady breathed out a thank you, smiling at the boy, Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle.  
“What?” Tsukki scoffed now turning to face Yamaguchi.  
“Mmm, nothing, I guess it’s just nice to see you be courteous to someone who isn’t me.” He smirked; Tsukishima scoffed again turning away to hide his embarrassment. 

The chime sounded to indicate the arrival of the next station, both boys shuffling with the crowd to exit the train, Tsukishima pulling his ticket from his back pocket and Yamaguchi fumbling for his as they climbed the escalator.  
“It’s not much of a walk.” Tsukishima stated, fidgeting with his phone. Yamaguchi nodded, noticing Tsukki’s discomfort at the overcrowded station.  
“mmm, sure, maybe after we can get some cake?” He suggested inserting the ticket through the turnstile, Tsukishima merely nodded in agreement and grabbed onto the back of Yamaguchi’s jumper directing him to the correct exit, however, not letting go as they continued walking. 

The line at Towa Records hadn’t been too long, only having to wait for roughly ten minutes, Tsukishima now happily holding the bag containing the latest CD by SiM, mentioning something to Yamaguchi about it being a mini album “They blend reggae sounds with their usual chaotic punk rock sound surprisingly well and the social-political undertones in the lyrics to their songs is an interesting bonus” he had stated matter of factly as they walked into a café, Yamaguchi always enjoyed listening to Tsukishima talk about music, it was something he actually got energetic about, well, as much as Tsukishima could anyway. 

Yamaguchi glanced over his shoulder at Tsukishima as he waited in line to order, the blonde was intently reading the back of the CD case, Yamaguchi smiled and shuffled to the counter ordering a hot chocolate for himself and strawberry shortcake and black coffee for Tsukki, ignoring the weird look from the cashier when he asked for four sugars with it.  
Zoning out whilst waiting in the pick up area, Yamaguchi let his mind wander, he’d enjoyed the day, even if it had been unbearably hot at times, he liked spending time with Tsukki, they’d do this sort of thing from time to time, ditch school and go to some album release Tsukki had been looking forward to or some game release he’d been looking forward to. It was nice to avoid responsibility for a while he mused.

Yamaguchi looked up when he heard the order for a long black being called out, feeling slightly irked when he realised it wasn’t his, glancing back over at Tsukki, he had been reading the small booklet that came inside the CD case he guessed as the blonde flipped it over and slotted it away, Yamaguchi pulled a slightly surprised face when Tsukishima looked up at him and then glared, ‘had he done something wrong?’  
Looking around he noticed a rather handsy couple sitting on a table just behind him, Yamaguchi almost laughed, of course Tsukki would be eyeing them down. Overly affectionate couples irked him to no end; ‘still’ Yamaguchi thought ‘It must be nice to be with someone like that.’ Finally his order had been called and Tsukishima had walked over to help him carry it back to their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute things so I don't feel like total trash for the chapters to come (Because they're gonna be hella)  
> Also I'd imagine Tsukishima would be into music to the point that he could probably analyse anything he listened to flawlessly.  
> (They're not actually a bad band by the way; SiM)


	8. Bait.

The train ride home was twice as crowded than when they had caught it earlier, and Tsukishima was feeling quite uneasy with people continuously bumping into him, not that it could be helped he thought frowning. Sighing he pulled his headphones up, selecting a song, he turned the volume to maximum.   
Yamaguchi jumped slightly at the unexpected sound coming from next to him, (obviously from his friends headphones) accidentally bumping shoulders. Tsukishima didn’t react, which was good, Yamaguchi didn’t want to annoy the blonde further, and he guessed that this crowd was bothering him enough. 

His guess had been right he noted as Tsukishima had grabbed the edge of sleeve lightly, pulling him forward as they got off the train.   
Whenever his friend felt this way, blocking out as much as possible tended to help, which Yamaguchi learnt was why he always had his headphones on him, physical contact was an absolute no and he’d usually drag Yamaguchi along like this to indicate that wanted to leave as quick as possible.   
Once they were outside of the busy station, Yamaguchi could visibly see Tsukishima’s posture relax, his hand loosening on his sleeve as they started the walk home, Yamaguchi frowned at the thought of home. 

“Thanks Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled at his friend, who just shrugged muttering a “yeah.” pulling his headphones down on his neck as they arrived at their usual parting destination.  
“Don’t be late tomorrow.” Tsukishima spoke stuffing his hands in his pockets; Yamaguchi nodded. “Message me if you need.” He added, tone more serious, Yamaguchi knew what he was referring to.   
“Y-yeah.” He nodded again shuffling the shopping bag around in his hands.  
“I’m serious Tadashi.” He stressed.   
“I know.” Yamaguchi smiled up at him, all bright eyes and wrinkled nose, causing Tsukishima to turn his face away hiding his own small smile.  
“Y-yeah well, see ya.” He muttered beginning to walk away.  
Remembering that he still had Tsukki’s bag, Yamaguchi called out jogging after his friend, Tsukishima turned around at the sound of his name and looked somewhat startled as Yamaguchi all but ran into him causing them to head butt each other.  
“Christ Yamaguchi, watch where you’re going.” He grumbled holding his forehead, Yamaguchi stood there doing the same, wincing; Tsukishima ‘tsked’ at his friend “Let me have a look at it.” He muttered, one hand brushing the hair off of the freckled boys face, the other holding his cheek as he tilted his head to inspect the now very noticeable lump. 

Yamaguchi let out little “ah” as Tsukishima grabbed his face, ‘why were his hands always so warm?’ He thought,  
“Oi, I said are you okay, your face is all hot.” Tsukishima’s voice startling him  
“Y-yeah.” He said quietly, ‘why was he so close again?’   
“You don’t have a concussion or something stupid like that do you?” he asked, Yamaguchi pulled an unamused face   
“I didn’t hit you that hard.” He pouted, Tsukishima smirked almost letting out a small chuckled.   
“Stop pulling that face, it’s cute.” he replied, Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide   
“C-cute?” he stuttered   
“Gross.” Tsukishima retorted, Yamaguchi frowned again and Tsukishima rolled his eyes.   
“Yo-you can let go of my face now.” He said,   
“I know.” The blonde answered lingering for a moment. “You still have my CD though. That’s why you were running like a careless idiot I assume.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes this time, pulling back slightly, Tsukishima refusing to remove the hand atop his head.   
“I’m not an idiot, you’re the one who forgot about it.” He scoffed holding the bag up between them, causing his bespeckled friend to let go.   
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the brunette.   
“When did you get so snarky?” he smirked, Yamaguchi’s frowned more but couldn’t help the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow Tsukki.” He responded refusing to take the bait.   
Tsukishima lent in slightly, and Yamaguchi noticed a look of confusion then frustration wash over his friends features, before he pulled back, simply waved and began walking in the direction of his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost kisses, so tantalisingly close, I'm frustrated just writing this. I want them to kiss (and trickle crackle) but it seems like right now it would break the flow of the story. Urgh. /disgruntled screeching/ 
> 
> Keen to write more volley dorks next chapter.


	9. Frenchfries

Yamaguchi woke the next morning, phone alarm blaring, muttering, he covered his eyes with his arm; he’d gotten nowhere near enough sleep last night. (Or though his earlier exchange with Tsukishima hadn’t helped his thought process at all.) Sitting up the brunette fumbled for his phone, checking the time and noticing he had a message.

From: “Tsukki”   
Subject:   
The CD is good. You should listen to it sometime.  
 Don’t be late today.   
Received: 7:03am

Unable to help the small smile that crossed his features whilst reading the message, he stretched and climbed out of bed, padding down the hall to the bathroom. Sleepily reaching for his toothbrush, Yamaguchi knew his mother had already left due to the toothpaste cap still being unscrewed. Standing there brushing his teeth, thinking that the only thing he’d enjoy doing right now would be going back to bed and hiding his head under the pillows. Spitting he rinsed his mouth out, toothbrush dropping back into the cup with a small thud. 

Yamaguchi took time to look at his reflection, to really look at it, he tended to avoid this sort of thing usually, he was never happy with what he saw. So for the most part, he was absolutely perplexed as to why Tsukki had called him cute yesterday. Screwing his face up at his own confusion and splashing cold water on his face, eyes and cheeks puffy from sleep he begun to get ready for the day.  
Tsukishima stood waiting for Yamaguchi at their usual spot, headphones blaring, the vibration of his phone in his pocket caught his attention.

From: “Frenchfries”   
Subject: (~￣▽￣)~✿   
I’m on my way now, won’t be long.   
Also, sounds good!  
 Received: 7:16am

Tsukishima shook his head at his friends’ ridiculous use of emoji, and slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
Yamaguchi was relieved that they had been the last two to arrive for practice; this meant he could change freely without having to worry about hiding. Dumping his bag on a vacant spot on the ground, rummaging around for his gym clothes and sports jumper.   
Tsukishima glanced over at his friend who currently had his shirt half removed, head stuck around the collar he’d obviously forgotten to unbutton, Tsukishima shook his head, pulling on his knee pads after his gym shorts, walking over to Yamaguchi and giving the shirt a tug, shaking the hair out of his eyes, head now free.  
 “Don’t take too long.” Was all the blonde said, picking up his water bottle and headed to the gym Yamaguchi nodded grabbing his shorts from the floor.

“Tsukshima, good morning!” Yachi had greeted, Tsukishima nodded at her in recognition, she looked at him confused momentarily “no Yamaguchi today?” she asked,  
 “He’s getting changed.” He replied walking past her to place his water bottle down. Yamaguchi entered the gym a few minutes later, jumper still on Tsukishima noticed and frowned realising he probably couldn’t say too much about him taking it easy as it would only upset his friend more than likely because he wouldn’t want to let anyone down or appear as if he couldn’t keep up with the rest of the team (his missed serve at the inter-highs still played on the brunettes mind regularly).  
“Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya greeted cheerfully   
“Senpai” He waved placing his bottle down next to Tsukkishima’s   
“Ahh Tanaka, did you hear that? Senpai; it never gets old” he cooed Tanaka joining in, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the freckled boy who shrugged with a smile.   
“Oi” Tsukishima called out as Yamaguchi started walking away, he stopped and turned to face his friend.  
“Take it easy today.” He stated, the brunette looked shocked, then confused then finally realization hit and he seemed nervous or maybe guilty, Tsukishima couldn’t tell, but he nodded and offered a small smile before jogging over to Ennoshita and Kinoshita who were tossing back and forth.

“Stretches!” Daichi called out indicating the end of practice, which Yamaguchi noticed had gone rather quickly, catching a toss from Narita and placing the ball away before he joined everyone else. Tsukishima had kept an eye on him for most of practice (almost earning him a ball to the face from Tanaka, who simply laughed at him) relieved that his friend had actually listened to him for the most part.

“Do those two always have to run everywhere?” Tsukishima groaned, exhausted from simply looking at Kageyama and Hinata race to the clubroom and off to class for the day. Yamaguchi laughed,  
 “I don’t think anyone will ever understand them Tsukki, don’t hurt yourself thinking about it.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow smirking down at him. Yamaguchi merely laughed again as they entered the clubroom.  Immediately Yamaguchi noticed his bag was missing, he’d left it right near the door, ‘had someone moved it?’ he thought, eyes scanning the room quickly, still unable to find it he began to wonder if someone had taken it, he looked back at the sound of Tanaka’s voice.

 “Is that why you almost took a ball to the face today Tsukishima? Thinking too hard?” Tanaka laughed and Nishinoya joined him. Tsukishima only glared.   
“Take it easy precious kouhai.” The libero mocked slapping the blonde on the back.   
“Careful Nishinoya,” Asahi warned, Nishinoya pouted as Tanaka attempted to hide his laughter.   
“You’ll all be late if you don’t hurry up.” Daichi scolded pulling his school shirt over his head.  
 “Yes captain!” Tanaka and Nishinoya called out in unison. Asahi sighed slinging his bag over his shoulder, waiting for the other third years.   
“You two never quit do you?” Ennoshita scoffed   
“Us?” Nishinoya innocently pointed at himself and Tanaka   
“Just make sure you’re actually in class on time today.” Kinoshita added following the other second year. Tanaka pouted,  
 “They don’t think we’re responsible!” Tanaka complained. “what!?” he shouted defensively.  
 “I didn’t say anything baldy senpai.” Tsukishima deadpanned, Yamaguchi let out a small snicker.   
“That is not a cool nickname at all!” he whinged, Nishinoya laughing beside him.  
 “Whatever, coming Yamaguchi?”   
“Ah-h I’ll see you in class, I need to use the bathroom.” Tsukishima simply shrugged and started heading to class. Yamaguchi left a few minutes later, waiting until things had quieted down, not wanting to draw attention to himself.  


Jogging down the stairs he checked around the outside of the clubroom and gym but with no luck, panic starting to rise he ran a hand through his hair, jogging around to the back of the gym he halted noticing a text book on the ground half open and slightly bent, slowly picking it up he checked for a name on the inside cover and frowned when he saw that ‘Yamaguchi, Tadashi’ was written there, he let out an uneasy breath continuing forward finding his pencil case and a few other books, until finally he found his school bag, open and covered in dirt, school shirt partially torn, money missing from his wallet. 

Panic setting in further as he checked the side pockets, sighing in relief that his phone was at least still there. Yamaguchi simply sat for a moment trying to compose himself, he really didn't want to cry, he was sick of always crying. He stood, angrily stuffing his ruined and dirty belonging back in his school bag, zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder, he made his way for the front of the school, doing his best to avoid anyone who would recognise him, there was no way was he going to classes now, if anyone did bother to ask where he had gone he could simply lie and say he felt sick after practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDITED: I noticed a few mistakes and for those of you who had to read that I am so sorry!) 
> 
> Urgh, this chapter is kinda lame I think? I dunno, I like them texting though, its sorta cute I think.  
> Either way I actually enjoy the next chapter I'm going to post up because I'm a horrible person but I'm keen for some smooching.


	10. Messages.

Tsukishima’s leg bounced impatiently under his desk, class had started almost half an hour ago and Yamaguchi was nowhere to be seen. Trying to hide his phone under the desk he decided to at least message his friend and hope that he’d answer. 

To: “Frenchfries”  
Subject:  
Pretty long bathroom break Yamaguchi.  
Sent: 9:20am 

Yamaguchi glanced over at his school bag, dumped in the corner of his room when he heard his phone buzzing from the pocket, he’d only walked in the door not even ten minutes ago, all he wanted to do was shower and go back to bed. Groaning as he climbed off of his bed he checked the message, not surprised that it was from Tsukki, he didn’t bother opening it, instead tossed his phone onto his bed and headed for the shower. 

Tsukishima was getting mad, it was almost lunchtime and he still hadn’t gotten a reply from Yamaguchi, he’d even resent the original message about an hour ago. As soon as the bell signaled for lunch. stuffing his books back into his bag and pulling his headphones on Tsukishima pulled his phone out and tried messaging Yamaguchi again. 

To: “Frenchfries”  
Subject: “!”  
Seriously Yamaguchi, where are you?  
Sent: 12:15pm 

Rolling over in his bed and reaching for the phone under his pillow Yamaguchi sighed looking at the three unread messages from Tsukki. Beginning to feel a little guilty that his friend was worrying he finally decided to reply. 

To: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
I went home.  
Sent: 12:17pm

Tsukishima frowned reading his friends response, though he was relieved to finally get a response, he wasn’t pleased that his friend had ditched. 

To: “Frenchfries”  
Subject:  
Why?  
Sent: 12:18pm

Yamaguchi considered what to reply, fingers ghosting over the keys on his phone, sighing he realised the best course of action was probably the truth, Tsukki knew majority of what was going on anyway. 

To: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
Someone took my bag this morning.  
I went to look for it and half my things were missing or ruined.  
I didn’t feel like coming to class afterwards.  
Sent: 12:27pm

Tsukishima ‘tsked’ reading the message. He knew he should have gone with Yamaguchi, he hadn’t because he didn’t want Yamaguchi to feel like he was being crowded or babysat, now however he thought it might have been a better idea regardless if Yamaguchi felt that way. Reaching again for his buzzing phone he opened the new message.

To: “Tuskki”  
Subject:  
I haven’t done anything stupid. I’m going to sleep.  
Sorry for the worry. (¬▂¬)  
Sent” 12:32pm

Tsukishima huffed in exasperation, slipping the phone back into his pocket, there could be worse things he was doing (those things he didn’t want to think about.) he’d have to message him after school to check on them.

Yamaguchi tossed in his bed attempting sleep, the summer heat wasn’t helping him, letting out a small “mmm” sound he rolled over once again throwing the doona on the floor.  
He really had to stop worrying Tsukki, as much as the other told him he could talk if he needed too, he didn’t want to be any more of a bother than he already was.  
“mmmm” he groaned running his hands across his face, thoughts drifting to what Tsukki had said to him yesterday, why did he have to go and call him cute and what was with all the touching? Groaning again he rolled onto his back, his face had been so close to Tsukishima’s he could have just lent forward and- 

He had to stop that thought process, it never went anywhere good, well the fantasies were always good, it was the confusion and guilt about his blonde friend afterwards that was never good. Chewing on his bottom lip, fingers toying with the waistband of his sweat pants, unsure if he should indulge his thoughts or not. The more he thought about whether to do it or not the more constricting his pants felt. 

“Shit.” He ground out, slipping his hands under the waistband, thumbing over the tip of his semi erection, he groaned closing his eyes, stroking and thumbing across the slit, he started to think about how close Tsukki had been and Tsukki’s hands in his hair and Tsukki kissing him, kissing him hard, biting his lip, tongue sliding against his own. Yamaguchi shuddered beginning to stroke as pre cum slid down his fingers, breathing becoming shallow, thoughts of Tsukki grunting out his name as his hands wrapped around his cock, Yamaguchi arched his back, hips thrusting into his hand, “S-shit…” he moaned between labored breathes, he was so close, it never took him long to climax when he thought of Tsukki, “F-ffu-“ his strokes became quicker, fingers toying with the head of his cock “a-ah” he whimpered. Thoughts of Tsukki’s mouth around the tip of his cock, honey eyes glancing up through framed glasses, his hands running through his blonde hair was what bought him to orgasm, Yamaguchi bit down on his lip, jolting slightly as his strokes became slower, cum trailing between his fingers.

“Shit.” He muttered, breath evening out, pulling his hand out from his pants, giving himself a few minutes, Yamaguchi swung his legs off the edge of his bed, peeling his sweat pants off and dumping them in the corner of his room and grabbing a clean pair of boxers, he slipped them on and headed to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fantasies huh. Sexual frustration huh. What a bitch. 
> 
> (Side note; I really like writing text messages/IM in fics~)


	11. Idiot.

Yamaguchi had fallen asleep straight after his shower and was surprised that he hadn’t woken until his alarm had gone off the next morning.  
Yawning as he sat up and shutting off his alarm, he noticed the missed call from Tsukki.  
“Crap.” He muttered, he’d have to message him before he left, pushing the blankets aside Yamaguchi shuffled to the bathroom. 

Tsukishima let out an annoyed sound, he normally wouldn’t leave the house for another half hour, giving him more of a sleep in, but he had decided to meet Yamaguchi at his house instead of their usual meeting place. He was absolutely dying for some caffeine, not at all an over exaggeration. Fumbling the door handle he simply let himself in, slipping off his shoes and dumping his bag against the door, he headed straight for the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, groaning from lack of sleep as he lent against the kitchen bench. 

Yamaguchi paused buttoning up his shirt hearing the sound of the kettle, walking into the kitchen he was only partially surprised to see Tsukishima making himself a coffee. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi spoke  
“Your phone works right? It’s not just an oversized pocket calculator?” the blond responded adding sugar to his coffee  
“A-ah, yeah it works.” He answered  
“Then learn to answer it when people call, idot.” He stated now turning to face the brunette.  
“Sorry, Tsukki.” He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  
“Hurry up, I don’t want to be late.” He mumbled into his coffee cup.  
“Mmm” Yamaguchi replied turning to head back to his room, unable to help the smile the crossed his features as he thought about his friend worrying for him. 

Morning practice had passed without any issue and Tsukishima had made sure that Yamaguchi’s things were with his own and to wait around for him regardless of the brunettes pouting about being babysat, and Tsukishima really tried not to think about his friends pouting face, muttering an "idiot" at Yamaguchi's protest and long whine of "but Tsukkiiiiii"

Tapping his pen idly on his desk Yamaguchi let his thoughts wander, he hadn’t minded that Tsukki was essentially babysitting him today, he worried, Yamaguchi appreciated that, however he couldn’t deny that he felt a little awkward around Tsukki today, especially considering yesterday afternoon, Yamaguchi flushed remembering.  
For the past couple of days he’s thought about just grabbing Tsukishima by his stupid blonde head and kissing him.  
Yamaguchi slinked down in his chair, face flushing more. It’s not like it would be his first kiss or anything so he shouldn’t be so nervous about that aspect, he groaned remembering the train wreck that was his first kiss. 

It really wasn’t anything to brag about, it had been during his second year of middle school behind the science block, some girl had left a note in his locker to meet him there, so he had. (Without telling Tsukki of course because that was just setting himself up for unnecessary teasing) They had awkwardly stood there for a few minutes, she mumbled that he was cute and they had kissed, all teeth and very awkward, head butting each other as they pulled away, it was quick and she had bolted afterwards. The next day she hadn’t said a word to Yamaguchi, it wasn’t until a week later she explained that while she thought he was cute, he always hung around with Tsukishima who scared her, and he wasn’t about to ditch his best friend for some girl, so he smiled saying he understood and that was that. 

However the thought of kissing Tsukki was a lot different than kissing that girl, he wasn’t really interested in her anyway, he’d just sort of let it happen, because that’s what you’re supposed to do right? 

Yamaguchi groaned placing his head on his desk, sitting up seconds later when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Carefully pulling it out under his desk he read the message. 

From: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
What are you doing?  
Sent: 11:48am 

Yamaguchi cast a glance at Tsukishima whose attention was focused on the front of the class. 

To: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
I’m fine! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Sent: 11:51am

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he continued to glance at Tsukishima, giving the blonde a small smile when he looked over after reading his message. 

From: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
Never send me that face again.  
I’m going to have nightmares for a week.  
Idiot.  
Sent: 11:56am

Yamaguchi smirked as he began typing his reply

To: “Tsukki”  
Subject: ≖‿≖  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Deal with it.  
Sent: 11:58am

Snickering as he faced the front of the classroom again, he didn’t need to look over to know Tsukki would be giving him an unamused look right now, again his phone buzzed in his pocket and he held back a tiny snicker. 

From: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
You’re a dick.  
Sent: 12:01pm

Holding back a laugh he slipped his phone away and decided he probably should pay attention to the rest of the class as he had missed two days in a row beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just dudes being bros. Bromandudes. Dudemanbros. 
> 
> Basically Yamaguchi is a dick.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter to read more of Yamaguchi Tadashi's horrendous love life. ಠ◡ಠ  
> (Seriously, that first kiss was a train wreck, poor Yams aha)


	12. Awkward.

Yamaguchi had to all but run after Tsukishima when class had finished, in the end he’d zoned out again, thoughts of kissing Tsukki flooding his mind.   
The two boys sat in silence, Tsukishima picking at his packed lunch, Yamaguchi not eating anything, too worked up about the whole situation.  
‘Would it be weird if I just did it?’ Yamaguchi thought, head resting on his hand, sitting cross legged opposite Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima had guessed his friend was stressing about something, he wasn’t sure what exactly, but he’d let Yamaguchi have his internal freak out, afterwards he usually voices what was wrong, so he’d give him some more time. Sighing Tsukishima placed his headphones on, well aware he wouldn’t be getting any sort of conversation from Yamaguchi in his current state and continued to eat his lunch. 

Yamaguchi frowned in thought, what would be so bad about kissing Tsukki? He couldn’t think of anything better really, it was the possibility of crippling rejection that had him worried more than the actual idea of kissing his best friend. Yamaguchi hoped he knew his friend well enough to know how he might react if he did. Worst case scenario, Tsukki would give him that confused glare demanding he explain himself immediately, Yamaguchi did not want that outcome because he did not have an explanation. Best case scenario, Tsukki would kiss him back, the brunette almost smiled at this possibility. Most likely scenario Tsukki would probably be confused (not that he’d ever show it) and then ignore what had happened altogether. Yamaguchi could live with that right? Being ignored was certainly better than having to explain himself he reasoned. 

Groaning Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands, unaware of the glances Tsukishima had been giving him. ‘How would he even explain himself?’ he sighed ‘Sorry Tsukki, I just felt like kissing you because you’re you and you make me feel nice and warm and I’m not even sure why, you just make me happy.’ Yamaguchi groaned hating how sappy his explanation sounded; he really needed to work on that. He knew Tsukishima enough to know that even if he didn’t mind the kiss he would certainly mind the sappy. Maybe Tsukki might appreciate his courage? He was always telling the shorter boy to stand up for himself, and he might even think him cool. Yamaguchi instantly denied this thought; if there was anything Tsukishima thought to be uncool it was most certainly situations that played out like some sort of high school shoujo manga. 

Finally gaining enough confidence to look up at the blonde, Yamaguchi saw that he had finished his lunch and was sitting there not particularly looking at anything, just listening to his music. The faded sounds of guitar could be heard from Tsukishima’s headphones even this far away Yamaguchi noted with a scoff, his friend was going to go deaf one day and no doubt he’ll be too lazy to sign anything, so he’ll have to be Tsukki’s permanent translator. He snickered at this thought, oh, the ridiculous things he could pretend Tsukki had said! Smiling when he realised that this would also mean that they’d still be hanging around each other well into their adulthood, Yamaguchi had to admit, he really liked the sound of that.

Glancing at the time on his phone he noted they only had a few minutes left of lunch, if he did this right he could run off to class before having to offer his shitty explanation to Tsukki and if Tsukki did happened to be mad, he could make a quick escape to volleyball practice afterwards, giving him enough time to formulate an explanation that wasn’t so lame. Nodding to himself as he slipped his phone back in his pocket.

Standing, he took two small steps towards Tsukki, so far his friend hadn’t done anything except look at him confused, raising an eyebrow. Taking another breath, Yamaguchi bent down, now clearly hearing the ‘thump thump thump’ of whatever song Tsukki was listening to and pressed his lips against Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima hadn’t pulled back and Yamaguchi was somewhat relieved, however it wasn’t like the blonde was exactly kissing back either. Tsukishima slowly pulled his headphones down and around his neck as Yamaguchi pulled away. Eyeing the freckled boy, who had stepped back, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Yamaguchi.” He spoke, cursing slightly at the waver in his tone; the other boy flinched and turned to face him.   
“Sorry Tsukki.” He reflexively replied  
“Are you though?” Tsukishima asked slowly, words feeling heavy on his tongue, he was still seated with his hands clasped in front of him, a few moments of silence passed over them before Yamaguchi responded.  
“N-no, I’m not sorry.” Tsukishima nodded, fidgeting with his hands.   
“Would” he paused frowning in thought and once again internally cursed his lack of composure “would it be something you’d do again?” he asked, Yamaguchi’s reply was immediate this time.  
“Yes.” Once again Tsukishima nodded, and this time it was Yamaguchi who eyed his friend, he was seated rather awkwardly, hands clasped a little too tightly together and fidgeting. Staring at Tsukki longer than was probably comfortable for anyone, Yamaguchi decided to kiss him again, all odd angles and his hands stiff at his sides, Tsukkishima’s still clasped in front of him, except this time he felt him kiss back and Yamaguchi couldn’t help grinning, which only made the kiss more awkward, teeth smacking into each other, causing Tsukishima to let out an unimpressed sound, Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly causing them to bump heads as he pulled away.

Tsukishima sat there, face turned away to hide his expression. Yamaguchi stood sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he cast a sidewards glance at Tsukishima as if assessing him.   
“I’ll see you in class.” Yamaguchi spoke softly walking past his friend. He knew Tsukishima needed a few minutes to process what had happened and more so to compose himself before he’d feel comfortable even being around other people. As he rounded the corner of the building, the bell sounded for afternoon classes, Yamaguchi quickened his pace, unable to help feeling pleased with himself, admittedly he was still sort of confused about the whole thing. He could cringe at how awkward it had all been, he paused mid step, running his hands down his face and groaned remembering the fact that he had head-butted Tsukishima, he wasn’t sure if that kiss could be any more awkward. Sighing he continued to his classroom, regardless of how awkward it had been though, he had still managed to kiss Tsukki (twice technically) he let a small smile cross his features as he entered the classroom, this didn’t last long when he realised he’d have one very awkward volleyball practice on his hands this afternoon. Slamming his head on his desk he groaned, he probably could have timed this whole thing better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes crippling embarrassment, this is exactly what I like to see.   
> Seriously though, the amount of cute ideas I have for these two is immense.   
> (I also like making characters squirm ehe~)


	13. Gone.

Practice had gone as well as Yamaguchi had anticipated, Tsukki had ignored him, or though he hadn't really given the taller boy a chance to speak to him, dashing out of the club room as soon as he arrived, still too embarrassed to face the taller boy. Yamaguchi was thankful that coach Ukai had him practicing plays with the rest of team B today, he would have been too nervous to play a match with the blonde on the opposite side and Tsukishima had left before him not bothering to talk to anyone else either. 

Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he was relieved or not, any confidence he had during lunch time was certainly gone now, he’d had too much time to over think about the situation and knew he was getting himself too worked up. 'some things just can’t be helped' he thought with a sigh. Well and truly taking his time slipping out of his gym shorts, still opting to leave his sports jumper on, until he was certain that he wouldn't run into Tsukki on his walk home, Yamaguchi finally left, dejectedly slinging his bag over his shoulder, strange behavior not unnoticed by Sugawara. 

It was well and truly dark outside by the time he arrived home, shaking off his sneakers he shuffled into the kitchen dumping his bag by the counter deciding that eating something small and heading to bed would be best, he didn’t want to think about what had happened anymore, he was starting to get a headache. He hadn't anticipated for Tsukki to react this badly, at worst he thought Tsukki would just ignore what had happened but not actually ignore him. 

Pulling the milk out of the fridge, lazily placing it on the bench Yamaguchi went to rinse a cup from the sink when he noticed an envelope with his name scrawled across it in his mother’s handwriting. Slowly placing down the cup, he reached for the envelope only to find money inside. Huffing in displeasure he threw the envelope back on the bench, putting the milk back in the fridge and snatched up his school bag, no longer in the mood to eat he headed to his room not caring as the door slammed shut behind him.  
He shouldn't have been surprised at the envelope, this certainly wasn't the first time his mother had left without notice leaving him nothing but that envelope and she was usually back after a few days or a week so he really shouldn't be that bothered by it, but it’s a little hard not to be when you've already had one parent bail on you. 

It always upset Yamaguchi more than he would like to admit and he really hated how over sensitive he could get. He knew his mother loves him, he guessed she would’ve left with his father is she didn’t, but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t hard to see her so worn out and he knows she’s not looking after herself, it’s not hard to tell when she comes home at stupid hours and he finds her asleep on the couch and smelling like a bar. He just hopes her head isn’t as messed up as his because he wouldn’t wish that on anyone, not even those seniors that get some sort of weird pleasure from beating him up. 

‘Stupid’ he muttered pulling his sweater and shirt over his head, throwing them in the direction of already piled clothes in the corner of his room. Yamaguchi let out an annoyed sound when he heard his phone vibrate in his bag, fishing it out he flopped onto his bed not bothering to change out of his gym shorts and opened the message.

From: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
Don’t be late tomorrow Tadashi.  
Sent: 7:46pm  


Yamaguchi let a small smile cross his features ‘Not a total rejection then’ he thought throwing his phone onto his bed, lazily sitting up he ran a hand through his hair. Deciding a shower might be the best decision, rubbing his temples as he made his way into the bathroom annoyed that the headache had actually started to set in, he needed to stop over thinking, and he really needed to ignore that familiar feeling in his arm, because if he did something stupid he wasn’t sure if he’d have the energy to clean it up properly. 

Turning the water on he let it run for a bit, slipping his shorts and boxers off and pulling the towel off the rack he slung it over the shower door. It wasn’t like he did those things because he wanted to die; he frowned in thought, enjoying the warmth of the water hitting his back as he stepped into the shower. 

He doesn’t remember when he had started doing those things, he just remembers everything feeling heavy and like he was about to burst and then suddenly not. It was such a relief and he had been so angry, mostly at himself for being so over sensitive and pathetic. Yamaguchi sighed resting his forehead on the glass of the shower door; he really didn’t like the familiar feeling that was creeping up on him again, he had been so good these past couple of days and now it wouldn’t just be him disappointing himself, Tsukki knew and disappointing someone else was worse than disappointing himself. 

Running his hair under the water Yamaguchi began to clean himself and tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere, at the moment he’d even be willing to attempt homework to take his mind off of all this mess, he probably should with all the class he’s missed recently. 

Tsukishima sighed as he hit the send button on a text to Yamaguchi, throwing his phone somewhere on his bed, he closed his eyes and laid back turning the volume of his music up louder, frowning when he realised it was already on maximum. Yamaguchi kissing him today had caught him off guard and he really didn’t like being caught off guard, he had his routine, he knew what he liked (admittedly Yamaguchi was included in that list of things) and it helped him keep that cool, composed air that everyone thought came so naturally to him. Realistically he just didn’t like talking or touching much because more often than not it was too much effort to try and convey things properly or he didn’t know how to convey things properly.

He groaned rolling over in his bed, careful not to tangle his headphones. Tsukishima wasn’t a total idiot, he knew how scathing his comments could be, sometimes he did it on purpose, and sometimes he was halfway through the insult before he even registered what he was saying or to whom. 

But then here’s Yamaguchi who doesn’t really seem to care that he’s a sarcastic asshole most of the time that’s awful at conveying emotional things. Yamaguchi who took the time to learn when he needs to be left alone and when he just wants someone around and that he doesn’t like to be touched or that sometimes he needs a little bit of contact to feel like he actually fucking exists. Yamaguchi who is a god damn saint next to him, and here he was fucking things up after that awkward kiss (his first kiss too none the less, the asshole.) because he didn’t know how to say ‘Hey Yamaguchi, we pretty much do everything couples do anyway so it’s whatever.’ Tsukishima screwed his face up at this thought ‘it’s whatever?’ how lame could he get. 

Groaning again Tsukishima reached around for his phone, a little disappointed when there was no text message, though he wasn’t really surprised, placing it on his bedside table this time, he laid back down and decided to play music that would help not to think so god damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. (I don't know if I'm sorry about that or not?) 
> 
> I promise that there'll actually be smut and kissing and frickle frackle soon. Apparently I just decided that I'd wirte one of those long ass fics where they don't just fall into things. (sometimes those are great, but right now I'm sort of hating myself because I'm too invested in my own fic to just quickly wrap things up, it doesn't help I have two others on the go too, urgh)
> 
> Whatever forever. uwu


	14. Again.

Yamaguchi yawned as he turned out of his street, he hadn’t got a lot of sleep last night and while he did wake up to his phone alarm he didn’t want to get out of bed, opting to pull the blankets around himself tighter (despite the humid summer heat) and roll over.  
It wasn’t until he had ten minutes to be ready and meet Tsukki for school that he dragged himself out of bed, pulling on his crumpled school uniform from the day before, brushing his teeth and heading out the door. Pulling an irritated face trying to smooth his bed hair down with his hands and stifling another yawn as Tsukki came into view, no doubt annoyed that Yamaguchi was late judging from the way he was standing; hands in his pockets, stiff posture and frowning, or though Yamaguchi snickered, that look was pretty common for his friend. 

“Sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi spoke finally nearing the blonde. Tsukishima didn’t say anything, just pulled his headphones down around his neck and eyed Yamaguchi.  
“W-whats wrong?” he stuttered out now somewhat self-conscious under his friends stare.   
“You need to look after yourself better Yamaguchi.” He replied bringing his hands up to try and smooth out the others bed head.   
“A-ah well…” he trailed off blushing slightly “We’re going to be late Tsukki.” He spoke softly starting to pull away.   
“Hold still for a second will you.” Tsukishima replied a little irritated.  
“A-a T-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked cautiously “Are you okay? Do I have something on my face?” he stuttered out.   
“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima replied, leaning in he kissed Yamaguchi softly and pulled away before the other even got the chance to kiss back.   
“U-hh…” Yamaguchi breathed out looking up at Tsukishima.   
“Come on Yamaguchi.” Was all Tsukishima said stuffing his hands in his pockets and started the walk to school.  
“Yeah Tsukki.” He grinned following the blonde. 

They arrived late for morning practice and Yamaguchi was thankful Coach Ukai didn’t make them run laps. After rushing to get changed, coach had them in threes practicing receives, Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi in questioning, he understood what the blonde was getting at, his wrists had been fine for a few days, smiling at his friend he said that he was fine, Tsukishima simply shrugged and walked over to Asahi and Nishinoya, who he had been paired with, much to his displeasure.  
“I’m glad you and Tsukishima seemed to have sorted out whatever was bothering you yesterday.” Sugawara spoke now standing next to Yamaguchi.  
“Uwa-“ Yamaguchi let out in surprise ‘when had he gotten there? Wasn’t he just on the other side of the court?’ Sugawara let out a light chuckle.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”   
“It’s okay senpai.” Yamaguchi replied “Um, but yeah, sorry for the concern again.” He apologised.   
“There’s no need to apologise, I told you already, we’re your team mates and we care about you, you can always talk to one of us if something is wrong.” He shrugged with a smile.  
“Y-yeah, thank you senpai.” Yamaguchi nodded, Sugawara gave him another smile and walked back across the court, Yamaguchi following him. 

Morning classes had been and gone without much issue, though someone had thrown an eraser at the back of Yamaguchi’s head and he really tried to ignore the people who snickered at him when he left the gym this morning (Thankful Tsukishima was with him, as it probably would have been worse otherwise.)   
“I’ll be back in a minute, I need the bathroom.” Yamaguchi spoke pulling a chair over to Tsukishima’s desk.   
“Don’t wonder off.” He replied pulling out his packed lunch and slipping his headphones on, Yamaguchi just nodded somewhat embarrassed and exited the classroom, he felt a little bad that Tsukishima was practically babysitting him, but no one had really bothered him in a few days and it was kind of relieving if he were to be honest.

Tsukishima let out an irritated sound when he felt someone tap him, he knew it wasn’t Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi knew to let him be when he had his headphones on. Looking up, he saw a face he recognised, obviously someone from class but he couldn’t remember their name, not that he really cared anyway. Giving them an annoyed look he didn’t bother removing his headphones hoping that they would get the hint and leave.   
His class mate looked annoyed at being ignored and this time clicked their fingers in front of his face; obviously they were too stupid to get the hint. Irritated Tsukishima moved his headphones aside so he would only have to half pay attention.   
“What?” he spat, not taking too kindly to being clicked at.   
“I-“ he started to stutter out and Tsukishima rolled his eyes getting impatient “I asked why you hang out with that Yamaguchi kid all the time was all.” They finished. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the other boy’s question, almost daring him to continue. “I mean you’re kind of popular you know, and he’s such a wimp it’s almost hilarious.” Tsukishima let out a long breath trying to compose himself, this guy was really fucking stupid.  
“Is this Yamaguchi?” Obviously this idiot’s friend, Tsukishima noted at the other boy who approached them “all he seems to do is follow you around, it’s annoying just to watch, I don’t know how you stand it.” Both boys laughed and Tsukishima stiffened when he noticed that Yamaguchi had walked back into the classroom and judging by the look on his face he had obviously heard what they were saying.   
“Oi” he spoke pulling them out of their laughter  
“What?” the other asked smirking, the pained expression on Yamaguchi’s face did it for Tsukishima, he stood slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, certain they were shaking from anger.   
“You need to leave now.” He demanded, voice low, he didn’t care about the people who had begun to stare.   
One of the boys scoffed, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes dangerously as the other started to make a comment about ‘why’s he even bothering to stick up for the stupid freckle-‘ but never got to finish as Tsukishima’s fist connected with his face, hard enough for the boy to wince and stumble backwards, groaning, hard enough for Tsukishima to look down disgusted at the smeared blood on his knuckles.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shouted shocked, the other idiot was thankfully not as stupid as his friend had been and backed off. Tsukishima picked up his and Yamaguchi’s bag, tossing it to his friend and started walking out of the classroom, everything was loud, his stupid classmates had started fussing and gossiping and it was too loud, far too loud for Tsukishima’s comfort.  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called after his friend once they were out of the building, Tsukishima had made a beeline for outside and Yamaguchi was pretty sure he knew where they’d be heading. The blonde finally stopped and dumped his bag on the ground leaning against the brick wall of the school building. “Tsukki.” He spoke softer this time, Tsukishima turned his head to look at the boy “Let me see your hand Tsukki.” He continued reaching for the others hand carefully.   
Tsukishima rolled his eyes, ‘typical’ he thought ‘those idiots stand there picking on him and he’s still more concerned about me.’  
“Tadashi.” Tsukishima spoke; the brunette looked up, still gently holding Tsukishima’s hand.  
“W-we should probably g-get you cleaned up Tsukki.” He stuttered smiling softly   
“Tadashi.” the brunette hummed in acknowledgment at his friend “I’m going to kiss you again.” Tsukishima stated blunted, Yamaguchi just nodded and waited for him to move. 

Grabbing Yamaguchi’s face in his hands, fingers tangling in his hair, he pulled the boy towards him pressing their lips together roughly, Yamaguchi let out a contented sound and Tsukishima softly bit at his lip causing Yamaguchi to illicit a small sound and slip his tongue into the blondes mouth, which Tsukishima really wasn’t against, letting out a groan of his own when Yamaguchi rubbed his tongue along his own, eventually pulling away, hands still tangled in his hair.   
Yamaguchi lent up and pressed a soft kiss at the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth who now let his hands fall back to his sides when Yamaguchi pulled away. 

“I won’t let them get to me.” he said softly, Tsukishima nodded pulling his headphones over his ears as he sat down.   
Yamaguchi said nothing and sat next his friend, knees bumping together, Tsukishima lightly holding onto the corner of Yamaguchi’s sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a lot of feelings for these two.   
> And Mumma Suga know's whats up.


	15. Pokemon

Yamaguchi cast a sideways glance at Tsukishima as they walked back from school, not much had changed from usual routine over the past couple of days, and Yamaguchi hadn’t expected it to, just because he and Tsukki had kissed a couple of times didn’t mean that things were going to suddenly be different, or suddenly get better. Blowing a few stray hairs off of his forehead, annoyed at the summer heat, Yamaguchi eyed Tsukishima again, he had his headphones on but was lacking his usual cool expression, instead his face was furrowed in thought. He’d been like this since they kissed earlier in the week, quieter than usual, and it had Yamaguchi worried, it’s not like he expected anything from Tsukki, he was still trying to wrap his head around his own thoughts about the whole thing, but he was still worried. 

All Yamaguchi knew was that he liked kissing Tsukki and that he might like doing more with Tsukki, blushing at this thought, he quickly glanced over at his friend as they neared their turn off.   
“Tsukki” Yamaguchi began waiting for a response “ah Tsukki” he tried again tugging on Tsukishima’s sleeve.   
“Hmm?” Tsukishima mumbled pulling his headphones down to listen  
“Ahh, the turn off…” Yamaguchi trailed off   
“I’m coming to your house tonight.” He replied bluntly placing his headphones back on  
“Ah-h okay.” Yamaguchi replied and continued walking   
“Sorry for intruding.” Tsukishima motioned stepping through Yamaguchi’s front door, Yamaguchi stiffened slightly in the process of straightening up their shoes  
“She’s uh, she’s not home at the moment Tsukki, so there’s no need to be so formal this visit.” He replied composing himself and giving a small shrug, Tsukishima said nothing, simply nodding in acknowledgment and headed straight for Yamaguchi’s bedroom.   
Placing his bag neatly in the corner of Yamaguchi’s bedroom, Tsukishima made himself comfortable on the floor, as much as he could in this weather and began setting out his homework.   
Yamaguchi entered a few minutes later dumping his bag next to Tsukishima’s and began to go through his cupboard.   
“What are you doing?” Tsukishima muttered in annoyance at Yamaguchi who was loudly fumbling through his things.  
“It’s hot” he complained, Tsukishima rolled his eyes “And this uniform is way too uncomfortable” he groaned slipping his school shorts off and shutting the cupboard a little too loudly for Tsukishima’s liking. 

Looking up from his homework Tsukishima was met with a half-dressed Yamaguchi, the sarcastic reply to the brunettes’ complaints never left his mouth. Yamaguchi stood, lazily slipping into a pair of shorts, their old middle school volleyball shorts Tsukishima noted, did he never throw anything away? Or though, he could think of one or two activities where they could still be useful, Tsukishima flushed at this thought and hoped his friend hadn't noticed.  
Yamaguchi let out a yawn kicking his school shorts aside and began pulling his shirt off; Tsukishima couldn’t help but smirk when Yamaguchi struggled to pull it over his head.   
“You’re supposed to unbutton it first.” He stated amused   
“I did…a little.” came the muffled reply; Tsukishima rolled his eyes and stood to help.   
“Honestly, how old are you?” he sighed giving the shirt a tug   
“Sorry Tsukki” the other muttered embarrassed, Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it was the heat or embarrassment that was causing the brunette to blush, but between those too short shorts and that face he was pulling, Tsukishima involuntarily let out a groan.   
“Stop making that face.” Tsukishima stated quickly, sitting back down   
“eh, what face?” Yamaguchi replied confused   
“Never mind.” He muttered, trying to focus on his homework, Yamaguchi shrugged tossing his shirt aside with his shorts, slipping on an old shirt and flopping onto his bed. 

Tsukishima sighed hearing the familiar sounds of a Pokemon game start up, turning to face Yamaguchi.  
“Y-“ Tsukishima began, “shit” he muttered, hand partially covering his face in hopes to hide the blush he was sure was there, Yamaguchi’s shirt had ridden up a considerable amount. Tsukishima let his eyes graze down Yamaguchi’s stomach, appreciating the lean muscle that had formed from their many years of volleyball, and at the moment he really appreciated the summer heat, eyeing the little beads of sweat trailing along Yamaguchi’s stomach and hips, stopping as they hit the waistband of his shorts. Tsukishima almost groaned again thinking about those shorts. Clearing his throat Tsukishima attempted to compose his thoughts. 

“Yamaguchi, are you even going to start your homework or let it pile up like your washing over there?” Tsukishima stated, Yamaguchi clucked his tongue in annoyance but made no other action of acknowledging his friend. “Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima stated again, Yamaguchi sighed this time snapping his DS shut.   
“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He groaned, peeling himself off of the bed and lazily pulling his books out of his bags. “O-oi.” Yamaguchi shouted as an eraser hit the back of his head.  
“Hurry up then.” Tsukishima smirked. 

“I’m sick of homework” Yamaguchi sighed tossing his pencil aside and stretching his arms above his head.   
“You’ve barely completed half of it” Tsukishima replied closing his textbook   
“Yeah well…”Yamaguchi trailed off   
“Well?” Tsukishima pressed a little irritated   
“Well what does it matter.” He snapped back, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and Yamaguchi sighed again “Sorry Tsukki.”   
“Whatever.” Tsukishima shrugged “I’m not your mother; I can’t force you to do your homework.”   
“Well it’s not like she’s exactly around to make me do it.” Yamaguchi scoffed   
“I guess we can take a break, I’m getting bored anyway.” Tsukishima replied, trying to ignore the spiteful comment and stretched out his legs.   
“Sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi apologised again and Tsukishima frowned   
“I told you to stop apologising for things that aren’t your fault Yamaguchi.”   
“Don’t you have to go home soon? I’m sure your mum will want you home for dinner.” Yamaguchi replied completely ignoring Tsukishima’s previous comment, the blonde frowned again and the two sat in silence for a short while. Yamaguchi sighed, standing up to pack away his homework, knowing that he wouldn’t be attempting it again tonight. 

“Akiteru is still visiting, it’s getting crowded.” Tsukishima spoke, packing his own things away.   
“So you’ll be staying here then.” Yamaguchi stated more than asked “I don’t really have any food for dinner though.” He shrugged   
“How long has your mother been gone?” Tsukishima asked   
“A few days, I dunno.” He shrugged again and Tsukishima frowned “She’ll back soon.”   
“So what have you been doing for meals?”  
“I haven’t really.” Yamaguchi answered honestly   
“Didn’t I tell you that you need to start looking after yourself?” Tsukishima sighed frustrated   
“Didn’t I tell you that it doesn’t matter.” The brunette bit back, Tsukishima ran a hand though his hair, not liking where this conversation was going.   
“Well it does.” Was Tsukishima’s reply, Yamaguchi snorted in response “Don’t Tadashi.” Tsukishima warned.   
“Don’t what Kei?” Yamaguchi mocked   
“Don’t get angry at me when I’m not the one you’re angry at.” Tsukishima replied harshly, Yamaguchi sighed rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Look I-I just…” he trailed off, rubbing his eyes trying not to cry “she just…” he trailed off again taking in shallow breaths “and y-you...” he tried to continue “I-I made you mad a-and she’s gone…” rubbing at his eyes again, frustrated that he had started crying.

Tsukishima looked around the room a little awkwardly as Yamaguchi stood there trying to stop himself from crying and failing to do so. He’d only understood about half of what he’d tried to say between stutters and shallow breaths.  
“Tadashi.” Tsukishima began cautiously   
“S-sorry Tsukki, I-I’m sorry” he managed between sobs, Tsukishima sighed somewhat frustrated with himself being unsure what to say to help calm his friend down.   
“Stop crying.” He stated stepping toward Yamaguchi, wrapping him in an awkward hug, Yamaguchi was still furiously rubbing at his eyes and taking in shaky breaths. “Just breathe okay.” Tsukishima spoke, he felt Yamaguchi nod against his chest. They stood there for a few minutes, Yamaguchi had stopped rubbing his eyes and instead buried his head in Tsukishima’s chest whilst trying to slow his breathing down, Tsukishima had begun rubbing Yamaguchi’s back in an attempt to help.  
“I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi mumbled in Tsukishima’s chest once he had managed to stop crying   
“I meant it when I said that you don’t need to apologise for things that aren’t your fault Tadashi.” Tsukishima replied, again he felt Yamaguchi nod in response.  
“I don’t want to move.” Yamaguchi murmured, Tsukishima wasn’t too sure how to respond and instead continued to rub Yamaguchi’s back. 

Giving a small sniffle Yamaguchi finally pulled away after a few minutes “Sorry.” Yamaguchi smiled apologetically as he gestured to the tear stains on Tsukishima’s school shirt, Tsukishima merely sighed, giving his friend an unimpressed look.   
“Lucky tomorrow is Sunday I guess.” He stated   
“You can borrow one of my shirts?” Yamaguchi offered already beginning to go through his cupboard   
“I’m going to have to, aren't I.” Tsukishima replied.  
“Will this one do?” he asked pulling out one of his larger shirts   
“Pokemon? Really Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima deadpanned   
“It’s too big on me so it will actually fit you.” Yamaguchi reasoned “besides, I know how much you love Pokemon.” He smiled cheekily   
“You’re an ass Yamaguchi.” He stated snatching the shirt from the other boy, Yamaguchi just laughed as Tsukishima began unbuttoning his school shirt.

“Can I help you?” Tsukishima smirked as he noticed Yamaguchi staring   
“A-ah, n-no, sorry…” he trailed off, Tsukishima snorted   
“You could be a little less obvious you know.” He stated amused, Yamaguchi began stammering something incoherent and Tsukishima rolled his eyes “what?” he asked   
“Where you…” he began “I mean did you…” he tried again   
“did I what?” Tsukishima asked tossing his shirt on top of his school bag   
“Did you like kissing me?” Yamaguchi finally managed, Tsukishima hadn’t been expecting that question  
“What” he said surprised   
“never mind.” Yamaguchi mumbled   
“I heard what you said.” Tsukishima replied, Yamaguchi gave him an annoyed look   
“Then why did you say what.” He groaned partially embarrassed   
“If I didn’t like kissing you, I wouldn’t have done it again.” He finished ignoring his friends annoyance.   
“Would you…” Yamaguchi trailed off, unsure again and Tsukishima knew where this sentence was going this time.   
“Would I mind if we kissed again?” Tsukishima finished for him, Yamaguchi simply nodded ‘in those shorts you can kiss me whenever you want’ he thought trying not to moan. “Stop asking and just do it.” The blonde stated trying to keep his composure.   
“Y-yeah.” Yamaguchi replied with a nod. 

Leaning up slightly, Yamaguchi pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s hesitantly at first; Tsukishima guessed he was still feeling uncertain from before. Pressing back harder and placing his hands on Yamagishi’s hips he hoped the smaller boy took it as indication that things are fine. Pleased when his response is a tongue sliding over his bottom lip and arms encircling around his neck. Tsukishima let out a low moan as Yamaguchi deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding together, Yamaguchi let his hands slide up to cup the sides of Tsukishima’s face. The blonde nearly groaned, feeling Yamaguchi moan into his mouth as he began toying with the waistband of those god awful shorts. 

“T-Tsukki.” Yamaguchi breathed pulling away  
“What.” he replied annoyed   
“What are you…” Yamaguchi trailed off, his head indicating downwards at Tsukishima’s hands   
“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima replied, pulling Yamaguchi forward by his shorts for another kiss, Yamaguchi complied kissing back, messy and rough, hands pulling on Tsukishima’s hair to angle his head lower. Tsukishima did groan this time and begun teasingly running his fingers underneath the band of Yamaguchi’s underwear.   
“Tsukki” Yamaguchi rasps pulling away again   
“What.” Tsukishima almost yelled frustrated at Yamaguchi stopping again   
“If you keep doing that…” Yamaguchi trailed off and Tsukishima rolled his eyes   
“So?” he stated  
“D-do you want to?” Yamaguchi asks   
“If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t be doing it.” He replied bluntly   
“Okay.” Yamaguchi replied taking the hint. 

Tsukishima stepped backward toward the bed, pulling Yamaguchi with him, attempting to continue kissing the other in the process, again Yamaguchi pulled away and Tsukishima could have throttled him.   
“It’ll work better if you sit.” Yamaguchi mutters quickly, gently pushing Tsukishima down onto the bed, Tsukishima decided to keep his mouth shut, liking the Yamaguchi who tells him what to do, even if it is still in his usual polite tone (although somewhat breathless he noted satisfied). Climbing on top of Tsukishima, knees on either side of him, he lent down kissing the blonde again, grinding against him, groaning at the feeling of his erection rubbing against Tsukishima’s.  
Tsukishima’s hands find their way into Yamaguchi’s shorts again, and Tsukishima can't help enjoy the low groan Yamaguchi let out as he began stroking.   
“T-Tsukki” Yamaguchi moans out, rolling his hips forward   
“S-shit” Tsukishima stammered as Yamaguchi began peppering messy kisses along his jaw line, letting out a moan as Yamaguchi slides his tongue along his neck and biting a sensitive spot just above his collarbone.  
“Off.” Tsukishima demands indicating to Yamaguchi’s shorts, Yamaguchi only nods, standing to slip them off “Those too” Tsukishima adds pointing to his underwear, Yamaguchi nods again slipping them off and Tsukishima pulls him forward by the wrist, hastily kissing the freckled boy again. 

Yamaguchi pulls away, moving toward the other side of the bed pulling Tsukishima on top of him, kissing him roughly and rolling his hips upwards, grinding against Tsukishima’s erection. Tsukishima let out a moan and began pumping Yamaguchi’s cock.  
“Tsukki” he breathed out and Tsukishima begins to pump harder when he feels Yamaguchi thrust into his hand, leaning down to kiss him sloppily, Yamaguchi moans again burying his face in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, blunt nails digging into his back.   
Tsukishima slows down and teasingly thumbs over the head of Yamaguchi’s cock, pre cum dripping down his fingers, he nearly cums himself at the low guttural moan Yamaguchi lets out, head still buried in the crook of his neck, leaving sporadic kisses in between moans.   
“You can cum Tadashi.” Tsukishima exhales out, thumbing over the slit again, just to hear Yamaguchi make that same sound, and he does and Tsukishima’s stroking again, faster, determined to make Yamaguchi cum, to have him a writhing mess underneath him. 

“S-shit” Yamaguchi rasps leaving sloppy kisses along Tsukishima’s neck, and Tsukishima knows that he’s left a mark. His hand tightens slightly around the base of Yamaguchi’s erection, stroking hard and long, trying not to be distracted by the hands rubbing against his own cock through his pants or the kisses Yamaguchi insists on leaving along his neck and collarbone.   
“T-tsukki” Yamaguchi stammers out low and desperate, Tsukishima continues to pump faster as Yamaguchi begins rutting against his hand harder and quicker.   
“Shi-ah-“ Yamaguchi lets out a low moan, cum splattering against both their shirts and dripping down Tsukishima’s hand, Yamaguchi's thrusts slow down and Tsukishima continues to stroke his cock slowly, letting him ride out the last of his orgasam, pressing small kisses along Yamaguchi’s collarbone who’s biting back a moan, eyes closed and hands grasping at Tsukishima's shoulders.

Yamaguchi lets out low hum of pleasure, slowly opening his eyes.   
"You're a mess." Tsukishima breathes out panting slightly, Yamaguchi gives him a smile before replying   
"You're not exactly one to talk." Tsukishima smirks down at him and Yamaguchi returns it. Climbing off of Yamaguchi, Tsukishima heads for the bathroom to wash his hands, clucking his tongue in annoyance when he notices the cum on the front of his shirt, he’ll have to borrow another one, although, at least it won't be another Pokemon shirt he thinks with a smirk. Pulling the shirt off and letting it fall on the bathroom floor he begins washing his hands, a few seconds later Yamaguchi joins him in the bathroom, no longer wearing his shirt, but instead only his old volleyball shorts again and it takes everything Tsukishima has not to groan and bang his head against the bathroom wall.   
"Something wrong Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks clueless   
"Shut up Yamaguchi." he mumbles walking out of the bathoom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the long chapter makes up for how long it took me to post.   
> I hope the smut makes up for it too. (I tried my best, and oh no, I guess if I want to get better I'll just have to write more smut, damn what a shame, oh no, how terrible, such sarcasm here.) 
> 
> Remember, it is an angst fic and I am trash so you can probably expect more bad things to happen (You can also expect more smut to happen too though so its a win win) 
> 
> Trash out~


	16. Pizzarolls.

Scratching the back of his head and letting out a yawn, Yamaguchi walked back into his bedroom, Tsukishima was sitting against the headboard of the bed lazily scrolling through his phone.  
“Ah, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi began sitting on the bed next to the other boy  
“mmm” Tsukishima grunted not looking up from his phone  
“Aren’t you uhh…” he trailed off “I mean don’t you…” he trailed off again glancing down at Tsukishima's crotch.  
“Don’t I what?” he sighed now looking up at Yamaguchi  
“Don’t you want to…you know.” The brunette said flicking his hands in a general gesture; Tsukishima raised an eyebrow taking a minute to decipher what his friend was trying to say.  
“Right.” He stated understanding, he was still hard.  
“Y-yeah.” Yamaguchi answered “I mean you know, if you want.” He shrugged “I want to…” he added quietly  
“Well, yeah, I’m still annoyingly hard but I’m also annoyingly hungry.” Tsukishima stated bluntly “Besides, it’s not like you can’t jerk me off after we get some food.” He smirked going back to his phone.  
“T-Tsukki!” Yamaguchi stammered. 

“I’ll need to borrow another shirt.” Tsukishima yawned  
“I do have multiple Pokemon shirts.” Yamaguchi smirked “Or there is that Evangelion one that would fit.”  
“You’re such a loser.” Tsukishima scoffed, Yamaguchi just laughed standing to find a shirt for Tsukishima.  
“Here, does this one meet your standards?” Yamaguchi asked tossing Tsukishima a plain dark shirt  
“It’ll do.” He replied, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, pulling a clean shirt on himself. “You are such a geek Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima snickered eyeing the shirt Yamaguchi was wearing.  
“What’s wrong this one? It’s a good show” He defended  
“Nothing.” Tsukishima replied shaking his head “It’s very you.” He added with a small smile, tugging the borrowed shirt on.  
“Whatever.” Yamaguchi shrugged headed for the door  
“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked  
“What?” Yamaguchi replied confused  
“At least put some pants on, idiot.”  
“It’s too hot for pants, idiot.” Yamaguchi retorted, Tsukishima gave him a slightly irritated look  
“At least change those damn shorts.”  
“When did you get fashion conscious?” Yamaguchi scoffed, Tsukishima let out a groan in frustration  
“Just change the damn shorts.” He demanded walking past Yamaguchi and out of the room, there was no way he was going to tell Yamaguchi what those shorts did to him.

“What happened, couldn’t find your closet?” Tsukishima teased as Yamaguchi finally walked into the entryway  
“Shut up.” He replied with an eye roll, slipping on an old pair of sneakers “Lets go.” He added shooing a smug looking Tsukishima out the door.  
“It’s too hot to walk into town, wanna just go to the convenience store nearby?” Yamaguchi asked as they turned out of his street.  
“Sure.” Tsukishima answered with a shrug. “I forgot how much you complain during summer.” Tsukishima added, Yamaguchi shot him an annoyed look. 

“ahh” Yamaguchi let out a content sigh as they entered the store “Air conditioner, so good.” He exclaimed  
“Welcome” came the bored greeting from the cashier  
“Ah, thanks.” Yamaguchi replied turning to give the cashier a wave, but stopped when he recognised him as the boy from school, Ito something, Yamaguchi only knew him as one of the second years that took pleasure in beating him up and taunting him almost every day. He must have only just started working here recently, because this was the first time Yamaguchi had seen him outside of school, and if he were being honest, he wished he didn’t have to see him there either. “A-ah” Yamaguchi stammered surprised, the cashier did nothing more to acknowledge Yamaguchi and had pulled his phone from his pocket, Yamaguchi suspected his manager wasn’t here.

“Tsukki, what do you want to eat?” he asked quickly trying to compose himself.  
“Whatever is fine.” Tsukishima shrugged walking through one of the aisles, picking up a bar of meji strawberry chocolate.  
“They still have rice omelettes left.” Yamaguchi called out  
“Is there anything with salmon?” Tsukishima asked now beside his friend  
“mmm, yeah” He replied pointing out the few bentos left that sat on the refrigerated shelves, Tsukishima picked one out, picking up the rice omelette as well. “You were hungry.” Yamaguchi teased, looking at the amount of food Tsukishima was carrying.  
“The omelette is yours idiot.” Tsukishima replied heading to the counter  
“I wanted pizza rolls though.” Yamaguchi pouted  
“You always want pizza rolls.” Tsukishima scoffed “they didn’t have any left anyway.” He added, Yamaguchi continued to pout  
“They never have any left.”  
“Hurry up Yamaguchi” Tsukishima called out  
“R-right.” He answered, “Ah, just a minute.” He called out stopping in front of the ice creams  
“geeze.” Tsukishima muttered placing the food on the counter for the cashier to scan through  
“h-here.” Yamaguchi said handing the ice cream over, Ito took the ice cream scanning it through and made no motion of recognising Yamaguchi.  
“Your total comes to 810 yen.” The cashier stated looking up at Tsukishima  
“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima stated  
“H-huh?” he replied, Tsukishima just looked at him “R-ight, money. Sorry” he said fishing the money from his wallet and handing it over, Tsukishima took the bag and began walking out, Ito said nothing, simply giving Yamaguchi an eye roll and huffing in annoyance as he handed the change over.

“Oi” Tsukishima spoke waving the ice cream in front of Yamaguchi “hurry up, it’s already started melting.”  
“Right, sorry, thanks.” Yamaguchi replied taking the ice cream as the two continued walking.

“You’re disgusting.” Tsukishima stated eyeing Yamaguchi who was licking the remains of his melted ice cream off his fingers  
“What?” he asked not looking up  
“You got more on your face then in your mouth.” Tsukishima replied with a head shake  
“Huh, where?” Yamaguchi asked, looking up this time.  
“Geeze, here.” Tsukishima sighed, pulling a napkin out from the plastic shopping bag “Just stop for a second.” He stated annoyed  
“mmm?” Yamaguchi hummed out, Tsukishima lent over wiping the ice cream from his friends cheek and the corner of his mouth.  
“Honestly.” Tsukishima scoffed pulling away  
“A-ah sorry.” Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly, blush forming across his cheeks  
“Whatever, come on.” The blonde replied turning into Yamaguchi’s street.

“Oh, I downloaded that movie you were talking about the other day.” Yamaguchi said as they walked through the door  
“That horror one?” Tsukishima replied slipping off his shoes  
“Mmm” was Yamaguchi’s response as he headed into the kitchen, placing the bag on the counter  
“We should watch it.”  
“Well, yeah, that was plan.” Yamaguchi laughed placing his omelette in the microwave and tossing the plastic bag away, Tsukishima threw him an annoyed look, picking up his bento  
“Where are we eating?” he asked  
“Mmm in the lounge room with the air con, it’s too hot in my room.” The brunette complained, Tsukishima shook his head at his friends’ complaints about the heat and walked out of the kitchen.  
Yamaguchi walked into the lounge room once his food was done, sitting on the other end of the couch to stretch his legs out, he let out a yawn and began eating.  
“Anything good on?”  
“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Tsukishima sighed flicking through channels, swallowing the mouthful of rice Yamaguchi repeated himself.  
“I said, is there anything good on?”  
“News, some crime show, that drama about the guy with the dog…” Tsukishima trailed off flicking through more channels  
“With the other guy who buys a dog to impress that girl who likes the other girl?” Yamaguchi asked, Tsukishima turned to give Yamaguchi a look “W-what?” he stuttered  
“Why do you even know that?” he smirked  
“S-shut up and pick something.” Yamaguchi blushed stuffing a piece of omelette in his mouth.  
“There’s a documentary on, an episode from that ‘earth’ series”  
“That’s fine, put that on.” Tsukishima said flicking across to the channel, the two of them sat stretched out across the couch eating, Yamaguchi resting his legs atop Tsukishima’s. 

“You should download the rest of that.” Tsukishima yawned as the credits rolled, empty food containers stacked on the coffee table. Sometime during the show, Yamaguchi had slinked further down into the couch in an attempt to get comfortable, Tsukishima had let out an annoyed sound, but readjusted himself so Yamaguchi could lay comfortably and by the end of the show had his hand resting on the brunettes leg.  
“Mmm” Yamaguchi replied letting out his own yawn “I can do that.” He finished looking up at Tsukishima.  
Adds began playing as Tsukishima looked through the channel guide for something else to watch, looking over at Yamaguchi when he felt him move.  
“Oi, what are you doing?” he asked  
“Mmmm, nothing.” Yamaguchi replied climbing over to Tsukishima, the blonde raised an eyebrow, giving Yamaguchi an irritated look.  
“Then get off me?”  
“I don’t want to.” Yamaguchi smirked  
“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima warned  
“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi mocked, leaning over the blonde, hands on either side of his head to hold him up, he flashed Tsukishima a smile and lent forward more causing Tsukishima to lay back. “You said I could jerk you off when we got back remember.”  
Tsukishima said nothing and stared up at Yamaguchi.  
“So” Yamaguchi continued “I’d like to.” He finished, Tsukishima still only looking up at Yamaguchi and the television still playing in the background.  
“By all means.” He finally replied, Yamaguchi flashed him another smile before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi forward by the back of his head so they could kiss properly; he felt Yamaguchi chuckle against his mouth before the brunette complied, kissing him deeply. Tsukishima relaxed his hand letting it knot in the back of Yamaguchi’s hair, moaning into the kiss. Yamaguchi pulled away slowly, looking down at Tsukishima briefly before leaning down again and slowly kissing along the Tsukishima neck.  
“D-don’t leave another mark.” Tsukishima panted slightly, Yamaguchi hummed into the crook of his neck in response and continued peppering kisses lower, biting along his collarbone and rolling his hips forward, Yamaguchi moved back to kiss Tsukishima, messier this time, rolling his hips forward again and Tsukishima let out a low moan, tightening his hands in Yamaguchi’s hair. 

Yamaguchi pulls away again and Tsukishima looks up at him annoyed.  
“Will you stop doing that.” He groans, Yamaguchi just flashes him a smile and sits up, straddling Tsukishima’s hips.  
“mmm Tsukki is impatient.” He grins and tugs his shirt off, Tsukishima isn’t complaining about the view. “I like this shirt, I don’t want it stained.” Yamaguchi explains sheepishly dropping it on the floor, Tsukishima just shakes his head.  
“Oh, I like this show” the brunette exclaims, distracted by the television “It’s that drama about the woman police officer and sh-“  
“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima cuts him, tone low and irritated.  
“A-ah sorry Tsukki.” He laughs, reaching over for the remote and turning the television off leaning down for another kiss.  
Yamaguchi grinds against Tsukishima’s erection eliciting another groan from the blonde pressing a series of messy open mouthed kisses to his lips.  
“Mmm, take your pants off Tsukki.” Yamaguchi breathes, fingers fumbling with Tsukishima’s pants buttons. Tsukishima nods in response lifting his hips up off the couch so Yamaguchi can tug them down, kicking them off from around his ankles as Yamaguchi climbs back and presses sloppy kisses along Tsukishima’s jaw, his hand rubbing against Tsukishima’s cock. 

“D-don’t tease.” Tsukishima mumbled into the top of Yamaguchi’s hair  
“Don’t be impatient.” Yamaguchi responds with a smirk rolling his hips against Tsukishima’s who groans again, sliding back Yamaguchi starts toying at the waistband of Tsukishima’s briefs, smirking at the blonde until he receives an impatient stare, finally sliding them down over his erection, Yamaguchi begins stroking slowly, circling his thumb over the head of Tsukishima’s cock, Tsukishima lets out a shaky moan and Yamaguchi slides his hand down, beginning to stroke faster. 

“A-a little h-harder.” Tsukishima pants, Yamaguchi complies hardening his grip, slowing his movements down to a teasingly slow pace. Tsukishima is about to complain when he feels a kiss pressed against his inner thigh. Yamaguchi continues pressing messy kisses trailing up to the base of Tsukishima’s erection, still slowly stroking. Tsukishima shudders feeling Yamaguchi’s warm breath against the head of cock and lets out a long moan closing his eyes his hands come to the back of Yamaguchi’s head as lips wrap around the tip of cock.

Yamaguchi continued stroking the base of Tsukishima’s erection as he sucks on the head, tongue toying with the slit of his cock, Tsukishima pressing his head in a steady rhythm as he thrusts his hips upwards and nearly loses it when he feels Yamaguchi’s other hand lightly squeeze his balls.  
“S-shit, Yamaguchi.” He breathes out thrusting faster, hands tightening in Yamaguchi’s hair, Yamaguchi slides his hand up and rests it against Tsukishima’s thigh, no longer pumping the base of his cock and takes Tsukishima deeper. Tsukishima lets in a sharp intake of air and Yamaguchi continues to suck Tsukishima’s cock messily, running his tongue along the underside from the base to the tip Yamaguchi takes his cock in his mouth again and Tsukishima’s thrusting frantically and panting.  
“Y-yamaguchi.” Tsukishima manages and Yamaguchi sucks a little harder taking Tsukishima almost entirely in his mouth, Tsukishima thrusts upwards, tensing and Yamaguchi lets out a small startled moan as Tsukishima releases into his mouth, warm liquid sliding down the back of his throat, he pulls away and strokes slowly as Tsukishima rides out the last of his climax, cum dripping down his fingers. 

“Shit.” Tsukishima breathes out; Yamaguchi says nothing and shifts slightly, sitting on Tsukishima’s legs, Tsukishima exhales contentedly finally opening his eyes and looks up at Yamaguchi.  
“mmm I’ll be back in a second.” He hums out climbing off of Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima catches his wrist as he walks past pulling him back “whats wrong?” Yamaguchi asks, Tsukishima doesn’t say anything and roughly tugs Yamaguchi down towards him, messily pressing a kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips, salty taste still lingering, Yamaguchi doesn’t get a chance to kiss back as Tsukishima quickly pulls away, releasing his wrist.  
“Get me some tissues will you.” He murmurs softly, voice still raspy, Yamaguchi just nods and walked towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I miss Japan, I miss the convenience stores (I miss pizzarolls oh my goodness) and I miss the summer weather (so warm and nice) and simple things like their public transport system and their streets and esh I need to go back. u^u
> 
> So, you know what else do you do when your parents aren't home, eat shitty food and watch shitty tv and have some fun times where ever you want in the house. Yiss.  
> Also, can we talk about how much of a cutie Yamaguchi is with his video games and shows and basically people being really enthusiastic about their hobbies is the cutest thing ever. (See also Tsukishima and his music)  
> These two are fantastic. I'm hoping to add some Nekoma in the later chapters and more team interaction and this one scene in a storage closet. Aww yiss.


	17. Appreciation.

Yamaguchi awakes with a yawn, sweat already clinging to his back and matting his hair to his forehead. Letting out an annoyed groan he attempts to peel away from the body lying next to him, a sleepy smile crossing his features when he remembers that it’s Tsukki and for a brief moment the summer heat doesn’t bother him all that much. Or at least, he’d like it not to, because he really can count on one hand all the times he and Tsukki have fallen asleep like this, but his hatred for the summer heat wins out and Yamaguchi finds himself slowly sitting up, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a tired groan.  
  
“Don’t” he hears Tsukishima grunt from beside him, still mostly asleep, face planted into the pillow and arm draped around Yamaguchi’s waist, or rather it was until Yamaguchi had sat up.  
“Don’t what?” Yamaguchi replies stifling a yawn as he begins to climb out of bed  
“Never mind.” Tsukishima mumbles, rolling over.  
Yamaguchi shrugs, pulling on a pair of shorts he’d picked up from the pile of laundry he’d been meaning to do, smirking he turns to place Tsukki’s phone next to the pillow and shuffles into the kitchen.

Tsukishima jolts awake and groans when his phone starts blaring his ringtone of the week right next to his pillow. Fumbling to turn off the offending object, he groans again when he notices the time displayed on the screen of his mobile.  
‘It’s not even nine yet, for fuck sake Yamaguchi.’ He mumbles reaching for his glasses on the bedside table and slowly makes his way kitchen in his briefs and borrowed shirt.  
“Good morning Tsukki” Yamaguchi smiles pushing a cup of coffee his way, Tsukishima just stares at him from the doorway.  
“You’re a dick.” He finally says walking over and picking up his coffee, Yamaguchi lets out a small chuckle and takes a sip of his own coffee and Tsukishima sends him a glare before picking up his cup.

They end up watching the horror movie Yamaguchi had downloaded, situated on the couch and sitting so close that their knees knock and Yamaguchi can feel Tsukishima flinch, his shoulder knocking the smaller boys ever so slightly whenever something scary happens in the movie. Yamaguchi always thought It was interesting watching Tsukki watch a movie like this, because he still kept his usual expression of cool aloofness and yet if you took note, you could see his shoulders jump slightly or his hands fidgeting and that made Yamaguchi smile, because it was nice to see the more human parts of Tsukishima; Tsukishima who always seems so cool and out of reach to Yamaguchi. He treasures that he's able to see the parts of his personality thatTsukishima usually keeps hidden from people.  
  


Eventually Tsukishima does have to go home (A rather frank message from his mother about dinner prompting that decision) and so in his school pants and Yamaguchi’s borrowed shirt he leaves, telling Yamaguchi with a shrug as he plugs his headphones into his phone to message him, because he doesn’t have much to do at home. Yamaguchi has known Tsukishima enough to know that what he says and what he means can often be two completely different things. This for example is, ‘Message me because I worry’ and Yamaguchi feels guilty for making his friend worry, but he also feels a little happy because, not that he ever really doubted it but it is nice to know that Tsukishima cares.

He gives Tsukishima a little wave and the door clicks shut, he waits for a minute or two and slowly makes his way back to the lounge room, flopping onto the couch and mindlessly flicking through the channels. He’s not overly interested in anything that’s playing but the sound of the television masks the silence that he thinks he should be used to by now, he should be okay with it, but Yamaguchi isn’t ever really sure if you can get used to being lonely, you just sort of, learn to live with it.

Tsukishima’s mother eyes him when he walks through the front door and into the kitchen; she’s preparing dinner and doesn’t look pleased at all.  
“A little notice would have been nice.” She begins; Tsukishima stays there, knowing she still has more to say, with a sigh she places down the knife she’d been using to chop vegetables and eyes him again "Just call next time." She finishes and Tsukishima nods muttering an apology. Before he can walk away “How is young Tadashi?” she asks, tone of voice softer now and Tsukishima takes a moment to answer, words feeling heavy on his tongue.  
“He’s…” he trails off “He’s doing okay.” He quickly composes himself, not sure how much of Yamaguchi’s situation his mother has caught on to and how much of it Yamaguchi wants known.  
“And his mother?” she asks going back to preparing dinner, Tsukishima is quick to answer this time  
“She wasn’t home.” He states beginning to walk out of the room  
“mmm” his mother hums as if thinking “well, he’s always welcome around here.” She finishes in a tone that makes Tsukishima turn around to look back at his mother, who’s placing something in the oven, and he swears she knows more then she lets on, but she never pushes and whenever Yamaguchi does come over she’s every bit the doting mother as she normally is to him or Akiteru and he really appreciates that about her.  
“Dinner smells nice.” He states and walks to his room, his mother smiles slightly, a small smile that Yamaguchi has often pointed out is the same as Tsukki’s, much to his embarrassment. It's not that he minds having similar features to his mother, its that someone has actually taken enough time to notice that about him. He's still not quite sure how he feels having someone know him so well. But he knows that that's his own character problems there. 

Yamaguchi jolts awake when he feels his phone vibrate near his arm, he doesn’t remember placing his phone there, he doesn’t remember falling asleep either. Letting out a yawn he unlocks his phone to a message from Tsukki.

From: Tsukki  
Subject:  
Don't forget to eat dinner tonight.  
Sent: 8:31pm

Letting out another yawn he types out a reply, still half asleep and really needing a glass of water. 

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
I'll cook some rice later.  
Was your mum mad about you staying over?  
Sent: 8:32pm

Padding into the kitchen Yamaguchi has barely got the cup out of the cupboard when his phone vibrates again.

From: Tsukki  
Subject:  
No, it's fine.   
Also, there's a sequeal to that movie we watched today.  
It comes out soon.  
Sent: 8:33pm

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
Ah! I'm glad! （　´∀｀）  
Really? We should go see it soon!   
Sent: 8:33 pm 

From: Tsukki  
Subject:  
That was the plan, yes.  
Sent: 8:34pm

To: Tsukki   
Subject:  
Tsukki! (/*￣A￣)/  
Sent: 8:35pm

He spends most of the night messaging Tsukki about whatever pops into his head, making sure to send him a picture of the bowl of rice he eventually cooks and eats, so he doesn’t get scolded tomorrow. When around midnight rolls around, they’re saying goodnight and Tsukishima is telling him to make sure he actually tries and gets some sleep because they have practice in the morning and he doesn’t want to deal with a tired Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes at the phone sending back a snappy reply about Tsukishima’s own morning habits when he doesn’t get enough sleep, followed by a goodnight message and a barrage of emoji’s because he knows it’ll annoy Tsukki in just the right way. When his response is a flat 'goodnight' Yamaguchi snickers because he knows he was right. A few minutes later his phone vibrates and it's Tsukki again.

From: Tsukki  
Subject:  
Sleep well.  
Sent: 12:07am

Yamaguchi lets a soft smile cross his features and wriggles around in bed in an attempt to get comfortable. Making sure his alarms are set for the morning he plugs his phone into the charger beside his bed and attempts sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was pretty much just fluff but I hope it was still enjoyable!  
> I really do like texting in fics. uwu 
> 
> I'm halfway through writing the next chapter already, let me tell you a thing son, its a doosey. Wew.


	18. Waterbottle

Yamaguchi wipes the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his jumper, Ennoshita calls out that they can take a quick drink break and there’s a collective sigh from everyone on team B followed by the sound of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor, Yamaguchi lets out a little groan when he notices his water bottle is almost empty. A few seconds later Daichi calls out to team A that they can break for water too and it takes Tsukishima four long strides to cross to the side of the gym only to frown when he notices his water bottle isn’t there at all. 

“Ah Tsukki, your water bottle...” Yamaguchi states a little out of breath, Tsukishima looks at him as if to say ‘no shit’ and Yamaguchi smiles sheepishly “sorry Tsukki, I can get it for you, I need to fill mine up anyway.” He says shaking his water bottle in front of the blonde for proof, Tsukishima just nods muttering a ‘yeah’ and Yamaguchi runs out of the gym calling out to Coach Ukai that he’ll be back shortly.  
Water bottle refilled Yamaguchi bounds up the steps to their clubroom, his hand pauses on the doorhandle when he hears voices coming from inside ‘strange, everyone should be in the gym’ he thinks. 

They only hear him when the door shuts, a couple of boys Yamaguchi recognises, one from his class, Seiji, the one Tsukki had hit – and one upperclassman, the one who had started working at the convenience store, Ito, turn to face the startled brunette, at first he isn’t sure how to react because they’re holding someone’s school bag and there’s a few school books scattered on the ground and it isn’t until he sees the little dinosaur key chain on the zipper of said bag that he realises it’s Tsukki’s and not his. Now he’s angry, angrier than usual because Tsukki hadn’t done anything to these people, the upperclassmen anyway, he justifies that their classmate sort of had it coming. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growls out  
“What?” his classmate grunts “Trying to be tough now?” the other boy laughs   
“Leave Tsukki’s things alone.” He says trying not to yell, one hand clenched into a fist, the other tightening around his water bottle.   
“Or what?” Ito laughs   
“Put it down.” He practically snarls “He’s done nothing to you. If you want to pick on me, fine. But leave Tsukki out of this.” He finishes taking a confident step forward.   
“How pathetic, you’re even giving us permission to pick on you?” Ito scoffs and Seiji is laughing but still hasn’t dropped Tsukki’s bag.  
“It’s always Tsukki this and Tsukki that, its annoying.” Seiji spits “And he’s just as annoying for keeping you around. You’re both losers.” He finishes. It takes Yamaguchi two strides to cross the room, he’d dropped the water bottle and has his classmate by the collar of his shirt.  
“I don’t care how pathetic you think I am, I said leave Tsukki alone.” He growls   
“Oi.” Ito bites back shoving Yamaguchi off of the other boy, Seiji does drop Tsukishima’s bag, but only so his hands are free to hit Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi grunts in pain as a fist connects to his jaw then another to his stomach, he doesn’t have time to move as Seiji attempts to hit him again but Yamaguchi manages to block the hit to his face, taking the brunt of it with his forearms, swinging his elbow out and hears Ito grunt having managed to hit him in the stomach and the boy stumbles backwards tripping over one of the books that were strewn across the floor. 

Seiji, yells something, further angered at Yamaguchi actually hitting back and throws another punch, Yamaguchi doesn’t hear whatever it was the Seiji had yelled because he’s more worried about trying to protect his head. He grunts in pain as Ito, who has regained his balance kicks at his legs making Yamaguchi stumble backwards, slamming roughly into one of the shelves. He still doesn’t bring his hands from his face, but Seiji is holding him against the shelf roughly by his shoulders as Ito keeps punching him in the stomach. He does his best not to cry out in pain, concentrating only on keeping his arms around his face so they can’t hit him there. (He learnt that pretty quickly and unfortunately the hard way when they had first started bullying him.)   
Unfortunately a sharp punch to his lower stomach has him winded and he reflexively brings one of his arms down to hold where he had been hit, he immediately regrets this, Seiji lets go of his shoulder and smacks him in the jaw, then the stomach and only stops when Ito mumbles something and roughly pulls Seiji away before he can hit him again and they practically run out of the club room. 

Yamaguchi waits until he hears the door slam shut to slide down to the ground, he’s taking in sharp breaths trying to compose himself, trying not to cry, his body is throbbing in pain and he’s trying to block that out and focus only on breathing correctly again but it’s hard and his face feels wet and he really hopes he isn’t crying and he’s really focusing on not throwing up. A few minutes pass and it feels like hours for Yamaguchi due to the amount of pain he’s feeling, he’s thankful he’s at least able to stand now, finding it easier to breath than when he was sitting down, he still feels nauseas and his face still feels wet. He brings a hand up to his face and notices that it’s blood when he pulls it away, and he’s not sure if he’s relieved that he wasn’t crying or concerned because he’s bleeding and rather badly from the look of his hand. 

It’s Suga who finds him, Coach Ukai had sent the vice-captain after him when he had taken more than ten minutes. Yamaguchi’s head whips around when he hears the door open again, fearful that it’s Seiji and Ito returning. He hears Suga breath in sharply, a hand covering his mouth.   
“I-I” Yamaguchi stutters “I’m sorry.” He manages, he’s staring at the third year holding his stomach and breathing raggedly. Suga doesn’t speak for a moment “I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ Yamaguchi begins to explain, Suga cuts him off, getting over the shock of seeing his friend and team mate in this condition.   
“It’s fine.” He states more forcefully than Yamaguchi is used to hearing him speak “can you walk? I’ll take you to the nurses office.” He continues tone of voice softer this time and Yamaguchi freezes, he hates going to the nurses office because they always call his mother. He shakes his head, a little too roughly because he’s wincing and feels like he’s about to throw up. “No you can’t walk?” Suga asks   
“I don’t want to go to the nurse.” Yamaguchi manages to wheeze out.  
“You can’t just…” Suga begins worried “we have to do something.” He says voice a little strangled.   
“It’s fine.” Yamaguchi says trying to focus on his breathing again and not throwing up “It’s fine, I’m used to it.”   
“That’s not reassuring at all.” Suga says shocked “I’ll get the first aid kid from Yachi.” He begins to walk out the room when Yamaguchi calls out to him   
“P-please.” He stutters “Please don’t, I don’t want to bother anyone” he groans out, really trying not to cry again.

“Yamaguchi” Suga begins softly “A-at least let me try and stop the bleeding” he finishes, Yamaguchi nods and Suga lets out a relieved breath “Can you sit down here?” he asks pointing to the fold out chair they have stashed in the room, Yamaguchi nods sitting down and Suga rummages through his bag “I have a small first aid kit here.” He states and makes a satisfied sound when he finds it, pulling out alcohol wipes he begins to clean Yamaguchi’s face, the brunette winces and slightly and Suga gives him an apologetic look. After a few minutes the blood is mostly cleaned up and Suga has him pressing a tissue above his eye where he’s still bleeding, he’s thankful the bleeding from his nose has stopped and Suga is now assessing his hands, his knuckles are split and he makes a comment about bruising but Yamaguchi isn’t paying too much attention, he’s distressed again because someone else has just walked into the clubroom, he can’t see who it is past Suga but he knows he heard the door open. He lets out a little groan because he really didn’t need anyone else to see him in such a pathetic state today. 

Suga turns around having heard the door open as well and Yamaguchi gets a look at who’s just walking in the room and he all of a sudden he wants to implode, wants to curl in on himself and disappear because it’s Tsukishima of all people.  
“Yamaguchi.” He hears his friend state gruffly, it’s sounds harsh but Yamaguchi knows it’s mostly shock.  
“Sorry Tsukki.” He mumbles, Tsukishima begins to say something but stops, more than likely because Suga is in the room.   
“Tsukishima, I’m glad you’re here, can you take Yamaguchi home? I’ll trust you’ll look after him.” He says softly.  
“It’s fine really” Yamaguchi begins to explain “It’s not that bad” before Tsukishima can say anything Suga is already talking.   
“Yamaguchi, I already told you, I’m your team mate and I’m your friend, I care about you, if something is going on you should tell one of us, Tsukishima at least.” The silver haired setter begins and he’s really trying to focus on what Suga is saying but all he can seem to focus on is the odd stare that Tsukishima is giving him.   
Suga sighs and Yamaguchi averts his attention back to the older boy “It is that bad Yamaguchi, you’re bleeding for goodness sake, you’re lucky something isn’t broken…” He sighs trailing off again and turns to Tsukishima “You’ll be able to take him home and make sure he’s looked after?” Tsukishima only nods and Suga offers him a relieved smile before turning back to Yamaguchi, he places a gentle hand on his shoulder “You get patched up okay, we can talk about tomorrow, maybe talk to Takeda Sensei about whatever is going on if you’re comfortable with that, but we can’t do nothing.” Yamaguchi can’t bring himself to speak so he simply nods “Okay, I’ll let Coach know you’ve gone home, I won’t say anything for now so don’t worry, just get better okay, we need you for the team.” He finishes, giving Yamaguchi a smile, placing his first aid kit back into his bag and walking out the door.

The room is silent for what seems like hours after Suga leaves, realistically it’s only been a few minutes and It’s Tsukishima who speaks first.  
“That’s my bag.” He states looking at the upside down schoolbag on the ground, Yamaguchi nods and stands up, stuffing the bloodied tissue he was holding above his eye in his pocket and begins to pick up Tsukishima’s belongings. “It’s fine, don’t.” Tsukishima states snapping out of whatever shock he was in, and moves to pick up his bag and take his things from Yamaguchi.   
“T-they were touching your stuff Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says quietly “It’s…” he begins “I-It’s fine if it’s me b-but they…” he trails off “It was your stuff a-and they-“ Tsukishima cuts him off   
“Idiot.” He says harshly and when Yamaguchi flinches he immediately regrets it. “You’re important too.” He says softer adjusting his glasses. Yamaguchi says nothing just nods slowly, Tsukishima slings his bag over his shoulder and picks up Yamaguchi’s bag as well as he heads for the door “Let’s go.” he says quietly and Yamaguchi follows him, feeling guilty that yet again Tsukki has to look out for him. They’re barely out of the school gates when Tsukishima grabs his hands gently, Yamaguchi looks up surprised and Tsukishima isn’t even looking at him, still staring ahead as they continue walking. The smaller boy says nothing and keeps walking, tightening his grip on Tsukishima’s hand afraid that he might let go. Tsukishima has absolutely no intention of letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute mumma Suga in this chapter~ 
> 
> Maybe some cute smut in the next chapter~ Ohohoho~


	19. Soft

Yamaguchi stops walking, accidentally jerking Tsukishima as he does so as they’re still holding hands, the blonde turns to give him an annoyed and somewhat worried expression.  
“Umm” Yamaguchi begins “That’s my street.” He mutters  
“We’re going to my house.” Tsukishima replies bluntly, the stiff expression on his face causes Yamaguchi to merely nod and put up no argument.  
They only let go of each other’s hands when they enter Tsukishima’s house.  
“Sorry for the intrusion.” Yamaguchi calls out trying to be enthusiastic  
“I’m home.” Tsukishima mumbles after him, they hear Tsukishima’s mother call out from the lounge room and Tsukishima promptly pulls Yamaguchi along by his wrist into her.  
“You boys are home early did-“ His mother stops mid-sentence having looked up to greet the boys, she takes in the state of Yamaguchi and the hard expression on her son’s face. “You’ve had a bit of a rough day then.” She says softly standing up, Tsukishima gently lets go of Yamaguchi’s wrist and his mother is carefully inspecting the brunettes face “Come on dear, into the kitchen then, Kei could you get the first aid kit from the bathroom.” She states, Tsukishima nods and Yamaguchi allows himself to be pulled along gently by Tsukishima’s mother into the kitchen and directed to the table. 

“I-I’m really sorry for the trouble.” Yamaguchi mutters now seated, she smiles warmly at him gently placing a hand atop his head; an action Yamaguchi has seen her do with Tsukishima and Akiteru many times before when they’re upset or hurting.  
“You’ve no need to apologise Tadashi.” She gives his hair a little ruffle as Tsukishima enters the kitchen first aid kit in hand.  
Ten or so minutes later and Yamaguchi is patched up with no questions about what had happened (Which he’s thankful for because he really doesn’t feel like talking much right now) and given an ice pack.  
“Feel better?” Tsukishima’s mum asks tucking a strand of short blonde hair behind her ear and smiling at Yamaguchi, he nods giving her a small smile and pressing the ice pack to his shoulder. Tsukishima begins packing up the first aid kit, subtly glancing over at Yamaguchi a few times, who is now being told that he’s to stay for dinner because his mother’s bought too much food anyway. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, they always seem to conveniently have too much food for dinner when Yamaguchi is over, not that he minds he thinks.

“Is your mother home?” she asks suddenly, Yamaguchi hesitates for a moment, because no she isn’t home, his mother hasn’t been home for just over a week now. The last he’d heard from her was a short phone call a few days ago saying she’d be home next week, something about more work and then visiting his grandparents because she needs a break, he tried not to mind, because he knows that things are hard for her too, he just wishes she would stick around more.

“N-no, she isn’t” He answers after a short pause  
“Well, I can wash your uniform for you tonight and I’m sure Kei will have some clothes you can borrow.” She begins walking over to a washing basket placed on the other side of the kitchen table “actually I think I washed your shirt, the one Kei borrowed the other day.” She finishes neatly going through the clothes “Here it is.” She smiles “Either way, I’m sure he’ll have some pants for you to borrow.”  
“I-I” Yamaguchi begins, he wasn’t unused to Tsukishima’s mother being quite forward and he really appreciated her generosity, at the moment however he felt quite over whelmed with her kindness. She flashes him a small smile, the smile that he knows Tsukki must have gotten from her.  
“You’re not a bother Tadashi.” She walks over and hands him his shirt “You’re practically like another son.” She says winking at Tsukishima who raises an eyebrow at his mother  
“You already have two sons.” He states.  
“I always wanted more children though, your father thought two was more than enough.” She says with a little sigh “Probably a good thing, I’m not sure how you’d handle not being my baby.” She says playing giving Tsukishima’s cheek a quick pat, picking up the laundry basket and heading down the hallway.  
“Honestly.” He mutters under his breath, but there’s a smile on his face. “Come on.” He says turning to Yamaguchi, who nods slightly and stands to follow Tsukishima.

They’re sitting next to each other on Tsukishima’s bed, Yamaguchi is pressing the ice pack to his shoulder with one hand the other picking out invisible dust from his gym shorts.  
“You should have said it was that bad.” Tsukishima says softly, Yamaguchi looks up at him  
“They were picking on you though Tsukki.” He says weakly and Tsukishima is floored by the sincerity in his voice.  
“You should have…” he trails off looking at Yamaguchi, there’s a nasty cuts above his eye, his lip is split and bruised, in fact there’s bruising in quite a lot of places and he’s just glad Yamaguchi had the sense to protect his face because he could have had a broken nose. He lets out a small sigh and adjusts his glasses and it’s Yamaguchi who slips his free hand into Tsukishima’s this time.  
“I’m okay Tsukki.” He says softly “I was just trying to look out for you for once. I guess that didn’t really work hey.” He laughs dryly and Tsukishima is trying not to be annoyed.  
“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” The blonde says seriously “You’re more than you think you are.” Yamaguchi says nothing, nervously chews at his lip and winces as he remembers that it’s bruised and sore, Tsukishima’s expression softens and he give Yamaguchi’s hand a light squeeze. 

“You look like your mum when you do that.” Yamaguchi says with a little smile, Tsukishima’s expression changes to confusion then quickly to annoyance and Yamaguchi laughs lightly “No, it’s not a bad thing, I mean just sometimes you have this really soft expression and it’s nice you know? It’s just…” he trails off for a moment “It’s warm?” he shrugs “I dunno, it’s you…” he trails off again blushing slightly this time. “It just makes me happy I can’t explain it.” He finishes.  
“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says softly leaning down and kissing him softly on the forehead. 

“I like you Tsukki.” Yamaguchi says suddenly, softly. Tsukishima has barely pulled away from kissing him, he pauses and leans forward again pressing their foreheads together.  
“I know.” He whispers, Yamaguchi is suddenly embarrassed, he hadn’t meant to say that so suddenly, he’d wanted to tell Tsukki later when they were both more used to things but it just sort of slipped out.  
“Sorry Tsukki.” He whispers back  
“Why are you apologising?” Tsukishima asks  
“I didn’t mean to-“ he stops because Tsukishima is looking at him rather harshly and he worries that he’s really said the wrong thing “I mean, I didn’t want to, it just slipped out” he says flustered “I didn’t want to weird you out or anything by being so sudden.” He tried to explain. Yamaguchi feels Tsukishima shake his head and then the blonde leans forward ever so slightly, softly pressing his lips against Yamaguchi’s.  
“It’s fine.” He states pulling away, then leaning in for another quick kiss “I don’t mind.” He finishes, this time Yamaguchi leans forward to kiss Tsukishima, Ice pack forgotten on the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff~
> 
> I hope you like all the fluff. I really do want to write more smut though. Soon~~~~~


	20. Cereal.

It's Tsukishima who wakes up first, he's not really surprised to find the futon on the floor empty and Yamaguchi pressed to his side despite the summer heat. Reaching over and placing his glasses on Tsukishima checks the time on his phone and lets out an annoyed sound, his alarm wasn't due to go off for another half an hour. With nothing better to do and not really wanting to get out of bed he begins to check his usual websites, mindlessly scrolling through his emails and eventually the news. Closing the applications on his phone, he checks the time again, it's still ten minutes until his alarm is due to go off, sighing he decides to get up anyway, gingerly peeling himself off the bed and away from Yamaguchi, he picks up the pair of discarded shorts off of the floor and makes his way to the kitchen for a coffee.

"Oh, Kei, good morning, I didn't expect you awake for a little while longer." his mother smiles at him, she's putting the lid on two bentos, of course she's made one for Yamaguchi, she wouldn't have even thought twice about it. He makes his way past her and flicks the kettle on. "I've washed your uniforms, they're in the loungeroom." he hears her putting things away and then a light press of a kiss to the side of his head and a ruffle to his hair, out of habit he moves out of her reach and smooths his hair back down. 

"I've got to get going now, make sure you're not late, I'll see you tonight." She smiles at him, he nods in acknowledgement pulling out two bowls for breakfast and she's gone into the entryway. He checks the time on his phone again and thinks he should probably wake Yamaguchi. "Oh." he hears, looking up at his mum ducking her head into the doorway "Yamaguchi is welcome again tonight if necessary." she gives him a wave and he hears the door click shut. 

Pulling the milk and cereal out he looks up again when he hears a thump.  
"Shit." Yamaguchi mutters rubbing his arm after knocking into the side of the wall, still half asleep, Tsukishima lets out a small chuckle and Yamaguchi tries to glare at him.   
"Good morning to you too." he snorts placing a bowl of cereal in front of his friend, Yamaguchi grunts and sits at the table still rubbing his arm. "your uniform is in the lounge room." he states   
"Ah, thanks." Yamaguchi mumbles stifling a yawn.  
"I thought I was bad in the mornings." Tsukishima smirks taking a spoonful of cereal.   
"S-shut up." Yamaguchi replies flushing slightly "I-I didn't sleep well." he finishes shoving his own spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Raising an eyebrow the blonde takes another bite waiting for Yamaguchi to continue. "ah, it kind of hurt sleeping on the floor."   
"I told you to sleep on the bed." Tsukishima stated annoyed   
"I'm not going to kick out of your own bed Tsukki." Tsukishima frowns again   
"Idiot." he shakes his head 'it's not like it was your fault.' he thinks still frowning.  
"I didn't see you complaining when I climbed in with you during the night." Yamaguchi huffs, taking another spoonful of cereal, too big for his mouth and Tsukishima pulls a somewhat disgusted face at the milk that dribbles down his chin.   
"You're such a grot." he snorts, Yamaguchi swallows hard before replying   
"S-shut up." he stutters embarrassed. 

Drying his hair with a towel, Tsukishima walked back into his room to find Yamaguchi buttoning up his shirt, he couldn't help stare at the bruises littered across his chest, a rather nasty one along his shoulder too, no doubt from where someone had tried to pin him down.   
"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked cautiously "Are you okay?" his voice bringing the blonde out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah" Tsukishima nodded "I'm fine." he stated, Yamaguchi looked at him skeptically "I'm fine." Tsukishima repeated a little annoyed   
"Ah, sorry." Yamaguchi replied quietly, Tsukishima let out a huff, annoyed with himself at the moment more so than anything. 

"It's not-" he began "just" he sighed tugging on the towel now sitting around his neck "Stop apologising for shit that isn't your fault, I'm sure you didn't ask for any of this…" he trailed off gesturing to Yamaguchi's chest and face.   
"Well- I-I mean, I'm sure they don't-" Tsukishima cut him off with a snort   
"You're defending them?" he scoffed "For fuck sake Tadashi, look at yourself, look what they did to you, what they've been doing to you."  
"No worse than what I've done to myself." he muttered subconsciously rubbing his wrist. Tsukishima scowled.   
"You don't get it do you?" he sighed "Suga san is right, you need to tell someone about this."   
"Don't" Yamaguchi began, eyes snapping up to meet Tsukishima's gaze.   
"Don't what? Worry about you?" Yamaguchi had nothing to say to that, so Tsukishima continued "How do you think Suga san felt walking into that club room and seeing you like that? Fuck, how do you think I felt Tadashi?"  
"It wasn't- I mean, I didn't mean…" Yamaguchi stuttered out unable to form something coherent.  
"What if next time I walk into that clubroom and find you worse? What the fuck then?" Yamaguchi just shrugged, causing Tsukishima to scowl further. "Just" he sighed "Do what you want, tell someone, don't tell someone whatever." he finished throwing the towel on his bed and walking out of the room. 

Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi out the front of his house, he was pissed off sure, but he wasn't a complete and total ass. They didn't speak on the way to school and The blonde noticed that Yamaguchi had to jog a little bit to keep up with his pace. Tsukishima wasn't at all surprised when Suga called Yamaguchi over to talk to him before practice, normally he might have hung back, but to be honest he was still pissed off, he didn't understand how Yamaguchi could have so little concern for his own well being, or even be so painfully unaware that there were people around who cared for the idiot. He doesn't pretend that he knows how to fix everything but talking about it or whatever is supposed to feel better or some shit like that. He let out an angry huff, picking his drink bottle up and stalked out of the clubroom and into the gym not noticing the glance Yamaguchi shot him as the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, yo, yo, hello shitty boys~ Sorry for my recent inactivity holidays and work and what not, you know how it is.   
> Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, not quite how I was expecting it to turn but there you go. (Tsukki, pls, learn to voice your thoughts better) I really like the idea of Tsukki's mum being this Molly Weasley-esque character type too, sah cute.  
> Just you wait for the next chapter, it's going to be a biggy~ uwu   
> Trashqueen out.


	21. Sugamama.

The door slammed shut and Yamaguchi flinched slightly, unsure if Tuskishima had intended to do so or not.   
"Ah" Sugawara began gently "Did something happen between you two?" Yamaguchi hesitated, beginning to fidget with his hands before answering.  
"Mmm, sort of but its okay." The older setter eyed Yamaguchi but dropped the subject, choosing instead to acknowledge another one.  
"I wanted to ask how you're feeling today, I didn't want to put too much of a strain on you in training today after…" Suga trailed off   
"After I had the shit kicked out of me?" Yamaguchi said bluntly   
"Ah-" Suga began not used to hearing Yamaguchi be so forward.  
"Ah! I'm sorry" Yamaguchi immediately apologised realising how rude he sounded "I guess I'm still a little mad at Tsukki after all." he sighed "I think light practice would be for the best today?" Yamaguchi asked "But only if it won't inconvenience anyone." he added quickly.   
"Of course thats okay." Suga smiled at him.  
"Thank you Senpai." Yamaguchi replied. 

"You know Yamaguchi, it's not okay for the people who did this to you to just get away with it." he added after a short pause.  
"I…" Yamaguchi trailed off "I just don't want to be a burden, I'm always a burden." he finished quietly.   
"I don't think you're a burden." Sugawara replied sternly "I don't think Tsukishima finds you to be a burden either." he added. Yamaguchi shuffled his feet nervously  
"I just don't think that there's a lot that can be done about it really and I don't want people caught up in my problems." Suga began to protest but Yamaguchi cut him off "If it get's worse I promise we can talk to Takeda Sensei, I guess I just need to think about it." the older setter eyed the freckled boy momentarily, lips pursing into a thin line as he thought.   
"well…" he trailed off "At least promise me not to stay by yourself." Yamaguchi nodded "if it happens again…" Suga trailed off.   
"We'll definitely talk to Takeda sensei." Yamaguchi confirmed "Sorry for the trouble senpai."   
"It's okay, like I said, you're no trouble at all Yamaguchi." he spoke kindly "Well, we should get to practice." Suga added with a little more cheer, Yamaguchi nodded and followed Sugawara out of the club room. 

Tsukishima noted that practice was lighter than usual today and was thankful for the break, he wasn't in the mood to put up with a lot today. Unconsciously the blonde began cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt and let his mind wander. Practice had finished and everyone began filing out of the gym chattering away, Yamaguchi had gone ahead with the idiotic duo and Yachi and he wondered if he was being ignored, even though he was the one who was mad. He let out a 'tsk' of annoyance placing his glasses back on.  
"Tsukishima, a word if you don't mind?" Tsukishima looked over to the silver haired setter that had called out, pulling him from his thoughts, he had that 'we're about to have a very serious conversation' look on his face that often reminds him of a teacher or his parents, Tsukishima let out a huff, lazily picking up his water bottle and made his way toward Sugawara who had hung back near the benches.

Tsukishima said nothing simply raised an eyebrow and waited for his senpai to begin talking.  
"I'm kind of worried about Yamaguchi and wondered if you might have any idea who it was that hurt him yesterday?" Tsukishima stiffened slightly, folding his hands in front of him before responding.   
"I have a pretty strong idea yes." he replied tightly, he didn't like thinking about yesterday, it made him feel guilty, it was his things they were after, he was the target and he had a feeling it had something to do with that idiot he punched in the nose the other week.  
"Oh?" Sugawara said not really sounding surprised at all, he said no more waiting for Tsukishima to continue. Said blonde let out a small sigh, his hands tightening.  
"Some unfortunate classmates of ours." he finally spoke  
"I see." Sugawara said looking pensive "Well, you'll stay with him won't you? he promised me if anything we're to happen again that we'll be talking to Takeda sensei and I have a feeling that these are the sort of people that aren't going to just stop so I thought it best that Yamaguchi shouldn't be left alone." he smiled the sort of smile that said this really isn't a suggestion at all.

"To be honest senpai, I don't really wan't anything to happen again and I'm under the opinion that he should have spoken to someone much earlier, apparently my opinion doesn't seem to matter though so…" Tsukishima trailed off, fidgeting with his hands. Suga offered him a small smile before replying.   
"I don't think that's the case Tsukishima, I do agree with you in that I don't wish for anything else to happen." he paused eying the blonde as if assessing him "But I know you're incorrect in saying that your opinion doesn't seem to count." he paused for a moment smiling again "If anything, I think your opinion matters most to Yamaguchi, which is why it does hurt more when he feels like he's let you down." Tsukishikma had nothing to reply to the setters words, simply clasping and unclasping his hands in discomfort at where the conversation had headed. "And speaking from well…" the older setter trailed off "Speaking from experience" he continued "sometimes no matter how badly you're being bullied you don't want to tell anyone because you don't won't to seem weak, or you don't want to burden anyone else with your problems, even though you know rationally that you should tell someone." Suga took a deep breath, smiling once again, it was sort of beginning to annoy Tsukishima "Sometimes it takes a little bit of pushing from people who care about you." Tsukishima went to cut in but Sugawara continued speaking before he could "and sometimes it takes a little patience form others while we work up the courage to do so."  
"I see." Tsukishima replied slowly resting his hands at his sides, somewhat surprised to hear that his senpai had been bullied, it was hard to believe that Mr refreshing would be a target.

"Please, let me know if you need help with anything Tsukishima, it's not a burden and it's perfectly normal to ask for help every once in a while, I've said the same thing to Yamaguchi and I really hope he keeps that in mind, as I hope you do too." he smiled again, brighter if it were possible "I believe that mop of brown hair poking out from behind the door would be Yamaguchi waiting for you no?" he finished pointing to the gym door. Tsukishima was at a loss for a reply, simply nodding and giving the setter a quiet (but sincere) 'thank you' and began walking toward the gym exit. 

"Ah sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi blurted out, louder than he probably needed too, Tsukishima didn't say anything, simply took in the sight of his brunette friend, holding both their school bags, shuffling his feet nervously, eyes darting from his face to the gym door and back again. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose even though they were as far up as they could go, he mumbled a thank you taking his bag from his friend and motioned to the bathrooms so he could change back into his uniform. 

"Umm" Yamaguchi began as Tsukishima buttoned up his school shirt "I wanted to know if you could- that is…" he trailed off biting his lip and fiddling with the zipper on his bag   
"That is…?" Tsukishima replied motioning for Yamaguchi to continue   
"Ah-" Yamaguchi made a startled noise as someone else entered the bathroom "don't worry" he said quickly "I'll wait outside." before Tsukishima had the chance to reply the shorter boy was already out the door. 

To: Frenchfries   
Subject:  
You wanted to know if I could?  
Sent: 9:51am 

Tsukishima hit the send button, casually slipping his phone back into his pocket, bored expression returning to his face as he began tapping his pencil on his desk and zoning out from his teacher droning on about particles or something or rather. 

Yamaguchi startled slightly feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, waiting a few more minutes before checking not wanting to get himself into trouble he began reading the message. He looked back at Tsukishima after doing so, the blonde had his usual bored expression on and simply raised an eyebrow at the freckled boy. Yamaguchi chewed on his lip before deciding to reply.

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
Uwaa Tsukki why are you asking me about this now!? ;^;  
Sent: 10:01am

To: Frenchfries  
Subject:  
Because you have the tendency to avoid things if they're not bought up.  
Sent: 10:02am

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
Rude!   
Sent: 10:02am

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
…You're not wrong though I guess. (¬▂¬)  
Sent: 10:03am

To: Frenchfries  
Subject:  
?  
Sent: 10:04am

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
Umm, well, I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind   
coming to see Takeda sensei with me after classes?  
I want to talk to him about…well, about some problems...  
Sent: 10:09am

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
Only if you want to though! Please don't force yourself!!  
Sorry Tsukki! ;^;  
Sent: 10:10am

To: Frenchfries  
Subject:  
You don't need to apologise.  
I'll go.  
Sent: 10:11am

Yamaguchi didn't have the nerve to turn around and look at his best friend, he was feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing and a little embarrassed though he couldn't work out why. He was just happy Tsukishima had agreed to go with him. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he tried to listen to rest of the class, though he knew it was probably a lost cause by this stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who's stuck with me since the beginning of this fic, its very long! Also a big thank you to everyone who's even bothered to read it. Another thank you to anyone who's left a comment. constructive and positive alike. (Please feel free to leave more! I love receiving ideas and comments! uwu )
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the lovely mumma suga.   
> All I can say is this pairing is my life and leave me on the ground like the sobbing mess I am over these two.  
> Also, I so can't wait to write another steamy smut scene with them. (Soon my pretties~)
> 
> Trashqueen out~


	22. Glasses.

Tsukishima stood next to Yamaguchi just outside the staff room, as soon as the bell had rung to indicate the end of classes for the day Yamaguchi had practically bolted with his things to see Takeda sensei, they still had half an hour until practice started, but once they got to the staff room Yamaguchi froze, and now they've been standing outside the door for the past ten minutes.

"Are you going to go inside?" Tsukishima asked, Yamaguchi shook his head indicating no, Tsukishima sighed. "I thought this was something you wanted to do." he stated   
"Sort of" Yamaguchi mumbled   
"What?" the blonde asked not hearing him properly   
"I said sort of." he repeated, Tsukishima sighed again "It's not…" Yamaguchi trailed off "it's not like I don't want to I guess…" he trailed off again   
"Excuse me." they heard a voice say   
"Ah, sorry" Yamaguchi apologised to the teacher who was trying to get passed them.   
"Do you need help with anything?" the teacher asked curious as to why they were loitering in front of the staff room  
"Ahh, no, thank you." Yamaguchi replied politely, stepping out of the way. The teacher eyed the two skeptically but continued on anyway.   
"You were saying?" Tsukishima prompted once the teacher was gone   
"Well, that is, I guess I just felt a little pressured to talk to Takeda sensei" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest   
"Ah! I don't mean it in a bad way!" Yamaguchi spluttered "Just, I felt guilty after Suga senpai spoke to me and you as well and…" Yamaguchi trailed off   
"So you're doing this because you feel guilty and pressured by myself and Sugawara san?" Tsukishima asked   
"Ah, I don't mean it like it." Yamaguchi said pulling an annoyed face "It's not like I want to be bullied you know…" Yamaguchi trailed off, Tsukishima sighed again.  
"I know that, I'm just saying this is something you should do because you want to not because you feel like you have to." Tsukishima explained  
"Well… I kind of want to too." Yamaguchi nodded, taking a breath he knocked on the door and entered with Tsukishima following behind him. 

"Sorry for the intrusion." Yamaguchi announced, a few teachers looked up, nodding in acknowledgment "Ah, Takeda sensei?" Yamaguchi asked approaching his desk   
"Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, what can I do for you?" he smiled   
"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you…" Yamaguchi trailed off looking around the room "Ahh in private if that's okay?" he added, Takeda pulled a curious face and nodded heading for the door. 

Finding an empty classroom Takeda motioned for the two to enter.  
"I'll wait outside." Tsukishima spoke politely, Takeda looked at Yamaguchi who nodded and entered the classroom, Takeda followed shutting the door behind him. Tsukishima let out a breath and lent against the wall. 

"Ah, Tsukishima." The blonde looked up hearing his name   
"Sugawara san" he nodded in acknowledgment   
"What are you doing here? Practice starts soon." the older boy asked   
"Waiting for Yamaguchi, he's talking to Takeda sensei." Tsukishima explained   
"Oh." Suga exclaimed "I see, about…" Suga trailed and Tsukishima nodded "Well, that's good then." he smiled softly "Well, if you decide to come to practice I'll see you there, if not, I'll understand today." he gave a wave and continued to the gym. 

It was another ten or so minutes until Yamaguchi came out of the classroom followed by Takeda sensei.   
"Thanks for listening Takeda sensei." Yamaguchi said quietly   
"Any time Yamaguchi, I just wished you'd spoken up sooner." he replied giving the freckled boy a gentle smile, Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty "It's okay though." Takeda began noticing the younger boys discomfort "I"m just glad you were able to talk about it." Takeda smiled again and Yamaguchi nodded   
"I better get to practice." he stated "I'll see you boys around, remember what we spoke about okay Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi nodded and thanked Takeda again, who waved stating it was no problem and headed to volleyball practice. 

"Sorry for making you wait so long Tsukki." Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima shrugged   
"It's fine." he replied  
"Thank you." Yamaguchi began "Ah, for coming with me that is." he laughed nervously   
"Like I said, I don't mind." he shrugged again "come on, Suga san already excused us from practice today."   
"You spoke to Suga senpai?" Yamaguchi asked, Tsukishima nodded   
"He walked past on his way to practice." he explained, and began walking down the hall.   
"Maybe I could treat you to some shortcake from the bakery as thanks." Yamaguchi smiled walking in step with Tsukishima.   
"Do whatever you'd like." he replied   
"Okay." the shorter boy grinned "You're not doing anything on sunday right?"   
"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked when Tsukishima didn't answer   
"Sunday is fine." he stated   
"Ah, good then-" Yamaguchi was cut off surprised when Tsukishima roughly grabbed his hand pulling him into the bathrooms "Eh, Tsukki, whats wrong?" Yamaguchi asked confused. 

Tsukishima didn't answer and continued pulling Yamaguchi into an empty stall.  
"W-what are y-you…" Yamaguchi trailed off as Tsukishima grabbed his face, gentler than he'd expected "T-Tsukki?" Yamaguchi almost squeaked out.   
"If you haven't worked out what's happening by now then I may as well start calling you Hinata." Tsukishima grumbled before leaning in to kiss the shorter boy. Yamaguchi made a surprised sound, blinked in confusion and only kissed back when Tsukishima pulled roughly on his shirt to bring him closer. 

Yamaguchis hands are clenched in Tsukishima's hair, his feet are starting to cramp from standing on his tip toes, both he and Tsukishima have smacked their elbow on the stall wall multiple times now that he's surprised no one's knocked on the door or that Tsukishima hasn't stopped to complain about being so cramped, or though, this was his idea in the first place the freckled boy thinks. With that thought, Yamaguchi's excited, he's happy that Tsukishima has initiated something, because more often than not it's been him that's initiated and he's still not sure where they stand with each other, he just knows that this is Tsukki and that Tsukki has always just sort of been there and somewhere along the way his chest started feeling a little heavier, his palms a little sweatier and he wanted to do more with Tsukki than just walk to and from school. 

Yamaguchi made a 'eh' sound when he noticed Tsukishima pulling away and made another confused sound when he saw the unimpressed expression on the blondes face.   
"Honestly Yamaguchi, how you can zone out when someone is kissing you." The blonde sighed   
"Eh, sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi laughed nervously, Tsukishima rolled his eyes   
"I said." he began "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked his tone somewhat softer   
"Ah, no, not really." Yamaguchi replied grabbing at Tsukishima's shirt again, Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, smirking at the freckled boy.   
"Someone is a little eager." he teased   
"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi whined yanking on his shirt some more   
"Alright, alright" Tsukishima complied kissing him again   
"Mmm, Tsukki." Yamaguchi interrupted   
"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima groaned kissing along his jaw line   
"S-sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi breathes out, he moans again when he feels Tsukishima unbutton his pants. "T-Tsukki!" he exclaims, Tsukishima only smirks at him, getting down on his knees and Yamaguchi's just thankful he didn't cum then and there. 

There's a soft 'thud' as Yamaguchi's head hits the wall, his hands clenching in Tsukishima's hair. His face is flushed and trying so hard to keep quiet but its hard to do when Tsukishima's licking the underside of his cock while one of his hands stroke the base. Yamaguchi lets out a muffled whine, that's no doubt supposed to be Tsukishima's name but its hard to decipher when one of Yamaguchi's hands is now covering his mouth. Tsukishima presses an open mouth kiss to the tip of Yamaguchi's cock and he feels the freckled boys knees buckle and another a whimper escapes his lips. One of Tsukishima's hands go up to the brunettes hips in an attempt to steady him somewhat and it sort of works considering they're cramped in a tiny bathroom stall and Yamaguchi thinks that its kind of hot. Tsukishima tongues the tip of Yamaguchis dick before taking it into his mouth more, getting it as wet as possible, Yamaguchi moans again, pushing Tsukishima's head towards the base of his cock with the one hand that's still clenched in his hair and the blonde tries not to gag at the forcefulness and tried very hard not to think about the fact that he really likes it when Yamaguchi gets a little forceful. 

Yamaguchi dares to glance down and the sight alone is almost enough for him cum, Tsukishima's eyes lidded over, his cheeks red and flushed, Yamaguchi makes some sort of noise that neither are really sure about and Yamaguchi's trying not to think about how embarrassing he sounds right now and instead on the face that his cock is in Tsukishima's mouth. Yamaguchi's got his hand pressed so hard against the back of Tsukishima's head, it takes the blonde pinching his hip for him to loosen his grip, his not disappointed when he does though, Tsukishima's circling the slit of his dick with his tongue and pumping harder at the base of his cock, Yamaguchi's letting out incoherent little noises now and Tsukishima practically deep throats him, Yamaguchi isn't sure what the hell he's doing but whatever it is he's about to cum, he can barely form words but he's half smacking the back of Tsukishima's head and biting down on his other hand, Tsukishima pulls back slightly licking the tip of Yamaguchi's dick teasingly slow. Yamaguchi whimpers something along the lines of "Tsukki" the blonde flinches slightly when he feels a warm dribble of cum on his cheek, he doesn't pull away, doesn't really get the chance as Yamaguchi is pushing on the back of his head again and he takes the hint, taking the brunettes cock in his mouth again, he sucks sharply, making Yamaguchi whimper and Tsukishima has press harder against his hips because his knees are buckling again, he feels the warm liquid slide down his throat and he cringes slightly at the salty taste but doesn't complain when he pulls away. 

Yamaguchi's panting, coming down from his orgasm, he glances down to see Tsukishima red faced and panting somewhat and he just wants to hide his hands in his face when he notices his cum over Tsukishima's face and glasses and he's not sure if it's from embarrassment or because that's the third time in the span of fifteen minutes that Tsukishima's looked good enough for him to cum on the spot. Tsukishima stands up, grabs some toilet paper to wipe his cheek, makes an annoyed face as he takes off his glasses, does his best to wipe those too but puts them away in his pocket instead of back on. Yamaguchi is only now attempting to pull his pants back up and Tsukishima only smirks again. 

"A-ah Tsukki a-a…" Yamaguchi trails off still slightly out of breath.   
"You'll have to help me get my other pair of glasses from my locker, I'm a little useless without them." Tsukishima states with an annoyed expression,   
"S-sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi mumbles   
"For what?" Tsukishima scoffs and Yamaguchi can't help but smile   
"You're pretty blind without your glasses hey Tsukki." Yamaguchi states as they walk out of the bathroom, Tsukishima says nothing and rolls his eyes.   
"Shut up Yamaguchi." he groans when he hears the brunette laugh   
"Sorry Tsukki!" he laughs again as they near the lockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because impromptu blow jobs in public places are always the best blowjobs. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated this fic in some while, I've had no motivation for it until now and I don't wanna write it when I'm feeling half assed about it you know? I promise I've thought of a way to wrap this up too! (Do I apologise for the fact that its gone on for so many chapters???) 
> 
> I'm just really all for making these boys a flustered mess for each other. uwu   
> I look forward to writing chapters with some team interaction soon, and maybe more of Tsukki's mum or Akiteru?   
> (Like I said, I promise I have an ending for this fic! aha) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for so long everyone!


	23. Emojis.

They're walking home together and its Tsukishima who reaches out to grab Yamaguchi's hand, the brunette has become less surprised at Tsukishima's reoccurring intimacy. They don't say much on the walk but it's Yamaguchi who breaks the silence.   
"You didn't want to know what Takeda sensei said?" he asked   
"It's not my place to ask" Tsukishima shrugs and Yamaguchi smirks because that is so typical of Tsukki.   
"But, do you want to know?" he asks again  
"Do you want me to know?" Tsukishima replies once more, Yamaguchi nods "Then tell me." the blonde states.   
"Well…" Yamaguchi begins "There isn't much he can do apparently." Yamaguchi trails off again and Tsukishima waits for him to continue "He, he wasn't happy, in fact I think that's the first time I've actually seen Takeda sensei angry, it was kind of scary actually." Yamaguchi laughs nervously "But, apparently because of school rules or something they can't really do anything unless they're actually caught in the act or if I can give actually names or if someone else can…" Yamaguchi trails off again, Tsuksihima interjects this time.   
"So did you give him their names?" Yamaguchi shakes his head 'no'   
"I-I only know two of them really, so I said as much, Takeda sensei said he'd talk to the dean but he doesn't really have much authority at the moment." Yamaguchi tries to shrug like it isn't a big deal, but he feels Tsukishima's grip tighten on his hand and notices his jaw clench like he's holding his tongue and Yamaguchi feels guilty.   
"I know I'm more trouble than I'm worth sometimes, but I really appreciate you Tsukki." Yamaguchi says softly, unable to look the blonde in the eye.   
"I know." Tsukishima replies, his grip loosens and he gives Yamaguchi's hand a reassuring squeeze "me too." he adds quietly and Yamaguchi can't help but smile.

"Um…" Yamaguchi trails off gesturing to his street as they near it, Tsukishima raises an eyebrow "My mums home tonight, so I'll be going there, sorry Tsukki." Tsukishima shrugs letting go of Yamaguchi's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, his voice sounds unsure and he hates that. Tsukishima only nods, gives a little wave and puts his headphones on, almost immediately Yamaguchi can hear the faint thump of music coming from them. "Bye Tsukki!" Yamaguchi shouts, the blonde gives another wave before walking off, Yamaguchi cringes at the volume of his own voice, he thinks that he shouldn't feel this awkward around Tsukki, he scoffs thinking that the blonde literally just blew him in the school bathroom not even an hour ago, so really he shouldn't be feeling nervous, but he does. Kicking the ground in front of him, he lets out a sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets and starts his walk home. 

"I'm home" Yamaguchi mumbles as he walks through the door, lazily slipping his shoes off, he freezes momentarily when he hears a noise come from the kitchen.   
"Welcome home Tadashi" his mum offers with a weak smile, he eyes her for a moment, she looks only slightly better than she did before she left he notes. She tucks a lose strand of brown hair behind her ear and give a nervous smile, a trait he recognises in himself and he frowns.   
"Yeah, thanks, you too." he half mumbles "How were grandma and grandpa?" he asks attempting conversation   
"They're doing good." she smiles softly and for a moment he feels conflicted, unsure if he should feel angry at her or feel sorry for her. "They said you should visit during school holidays." she adds, he nods getting a glass of water.   
"Sure, it'd be nice to see them." he shrugs  
"How's school?" she asks quickly before he has a chance to walk away.  
"Schools…" he trails off thinking about what he should say "Schools good. Better." he states   
"Good" she smiles "That's good to hear." she finishes "A-and your classes?" he frowns again noticing her stutter, another similar trait they share. He shrugs putting his now empty glass on the bench before answering.  
"I'm not failing anything if that's what you mean." he makes an attempt to go to his room before his mother calls out again.   
"I missed you Tadashi" he freezes mid step but says nothing and after a moment continues to his room, shutting his door a little louder than he intended to. 

Dumping his bag on the floor and pulling off his school shirt, Yamaguchi rummaged around his drawers for something clean to wear. Giving his school bag a side glance as he pulled his shirt over his head Yamaguchi thought he should probably start on his homework, or though he still had a week to complete it. Sighing he laid down on his bed lazily flipping his phone open and shut, nearly dropping it on his face when it buzzed with a notification. Grumbling he opened his phone to check it. 

From: Suga Senpai  
Subject: ヾ(＾∇＾･)   
Hi Yamaguchi!   
I just wanted to check in  
and say that I hope everything  
went well with Takeda sensei today?  
Looking forward to see you in practice tomorrow~  
Don't slack off on your homework either! \\( •̀ω•́･)/  
Sent: 7:31pm

Yamaguchi had to laugh at the fact that Suga senpai even included his mole in his emojis. It was nice that Suga senpai was concerned, he felt bad for making the older setter worry for all this time, but he was thankful to have such a kind senpai. 

To: Suga Senpai   
Subject: (*˙︶˙*)ﾉ”  
Thanks Suga senpai!   
Your concern is really appreciated,  
sorry to make you worry though! :x  
The talk went well, I'll tell you about it tomorrow before practice?  
Looking forward to practice too!   
Uwa, senpai caught me out… (╯ಊ╰)  
Sent: 7:33pm

From: Suga Senpai  
Subject: \\(^~^･)/  
No need to thank me!   
And no need to apologise either!   
Definitely, we can talk tomorrow. (^_^･)  
eueueue Senpai is wise young kouhai! (￣┏Д┓￣°*)  
Sent: 7:35pm

Yamaguchi let out a snort of laughter at the old man emoji Suga had included in his message, letting out a yawn he sat up and eyed his school bag, with a small groan he collected his homework from said bag and sat down at his desk to at least make a start on it all, in the end, Suga senpai had guilted him out of his procrastination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update I've had a lot of personal things going on and a few unfortunate family things happen. :x  
> But! I'm motivated to get the next chapter up in a day or so (I hope so anyway! I've just started the new semester at uni so things are a little hectic still!)   
> Either way my apologies for the slow update, but I hope you enjoyed these two awkward dorks as much as I enjoyed writing them. 
> 
> My lord, can we talk about Suga's text messages too? Suga san, please turn down with your emojis. (I too have a mole exactly where Suga has one and like to include it in my emojis though, so that's where that idea came from haha.)   
> Also, I felt like I had to put something in about Yamaguchi's mother considering I reference her a fair bit in this fic.   
> Anyway! Hopefully those bullies will get what they deserve soon! Also, team interaction to come in next chapter and of course more TsukkiYams!
> 
> Thank you for reading! uwu


	24. Senpai!

It's two thirty in the morning and Yamaguchi has yet to fall asleep, he knows he'll be awful at school tomorrow. He doesn't want to text Tsukki because he knows he'll wake up and then he'll just feel guilty. He doesn't want to go out into the lounge room either on the off chance his mother is still awake or wakes up, he'd really like to avoid another uncomfortable conversation. Sighing Yamaguchi lay opening and closing his phone, he gives in and opens his text log to send a message to Tsuuki. 

To: Tsukki  
Subject:  
I'm sorry because I know this probably woke you up,  
I really can't sleep and my heads a mess and...

Yamaguchi frowns at the message, deletes it and closes his phone putting it on his bedside table. He thinks he should feel better about things, he has people who care about him, he's actually spoken to someone with authority about whats going on at school and he and Tsukki are, well he isn't sure what they are and that aspect upsets him slightly but he's happy with whatever it is none the less. Despite all this his head feels heavy and his chest feels like its about to cave in. Taking in a shaky breath Yamaguchi reaches for his headphones, plugs them into his phone, turns the music up as loud as possible and cries himself to sleep. He hates how he feels in the morning. 

Tsukishima all but drags Yamaguchi to school the next morning, he's that tired he can barely keep his eyes open and his body feels heavy and lethargic. He does his best to brush off the concerned glances the blonde is giving him with reassuring smiles.  
They're in the clubroom before practice, everyone else has already left for the gym and it's then that Tsukishima speaks up.  
"Whats going on Yamaguchi?" he asks sternly  
"I'm fine Tsukki, really, I'm just tired." he offers weakly, Tsukishima frowns and steps closer to the freckled boy.  
"You didn't do anything…" Tsukishima trails off glancing at Yamaguchi's arms, it takes him a moment to realise what the blonde was insinuating.  
"N-no, I didn't!" he defends. Tsukishima seems skeptical "I…I don't want to do that anymore…" Yamaguchi trails off looking guilty  
"I believe you." Tsukishima states "come on." he says indicating to the door. 

They walk into the gym five minutes late and Hinata starts pouting that its unfair the captain doesn't make them do laps like when he was late the other afternoon, Kageyama smacks him upside the head telling him to be quiet, Daichi just sighs as they begin arguing.  
"Tsukishima, you're over here with my group today, Yamaguchi go with Suga." Daichi states  
"Yes captain!" Yamaguchi responds jogging over to the silver haired setter  
"Ah, just practice receives for the moment, I'll be there shortly" Suga explains to the rest of team B "Yamaguchi?" Suga asks indicating he wants to talk, Yamaguchi nods knowing what it'll be about. 

By the end of practice Yamaguchi is even more exhausted and he groans at the thought of still having to participate in afternoon practice, but his conversation with Suga senpai hadn't been unpleasant, not that he'd ever really except that from Karasuno's refreshing setter he thinks with a smirk.  
"What are you smiling at?" Tsukishima asks from the clubroom door  
"Ah, nothing" he smiles picking up his bag, Tsukishima shrugs and holds the door open for Yamaguchi so they can walk to class together. Yamaguchi doesn't say anything when Tsukishima walks a little too closely and their hands brush against each other. Just smiles a little embarrassedly and lightly bumps the blondes shoulder with his own, not noticing the blush on the taller boys cheeks.

Yamaguchi gets scolded twice for almost falling asleep in class and when lunch time rolls around he's so thankful because knowing Tsukishima they'll sit somewhere quiet and alone which means he can attempt to have a nap and hopefully have more energy for afternoon classes and practices. 

"Did you get absolutely no sleep last night?" Tsukishima asks as they exit the classroom  
"Just about." Yamaguchi yawns "I'm gonna get a drink from the vending machine, I'll meet you behind the science block?" Yamaguchi asks  
"I can go with you." Tsukishima states  
"Tsukki." Yamaguchi argues "I'll be fine." Tsukishima gives him a stern look "I promise, it's just the vending machine." he justifies. Tsukishima sighs but agrees, not wanting Yamaguchi to feel like he's being babysat or pressured  
"Fine." he states with a wave as they part ways.  
Yamaguchi makes an annoyed noise when he realises he has to use the vending machine behind the gym because its the only one with red bull and tries to make his way there as quick as possible. 

"Oi, brat." Yamaguchi looks up, he hasn't even put his money in the vending machine yet, just standing there with his change in his hands trying not to look as scared as he is of the second years that are approaching him. "We really don't appreciate being snitched on you know." the same second year, Yamaguchi recognises as Ito, scoffs  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Yamaguchi replies, trying to sound as calm as possible, he slips his coins back in his pocket and tries to walk past them only to have one of the other second years pull him back rather hard, he lets out a little grunt as his back hits the vending machine.  
"I don't think so." Ito speaks again "You're so pathetic you know that? Actually daubing on people? How old are you, five?" Ito laughs and the other second year joins in. Yamaguchi tries looking over their shoulder to see if anyone is coming his way.  
"Not likely brat." the other second year grunts catching onto what he's trying to do and shoves him harder against the vending machine, Yamaguchi cringes because he's still bruised from the other day when Ito and Seji beat him up in the club room.  
"I see you still need other people to do your work for you." Yamaguchi spits out, referring to the fact that Ito has yet to lay a hand on him.  
"You've got quite the tongue on you recently and I don't like it." Ito responds, Yamaguchi shrugs, or attempts to as best he can with the other second year still pressing him up agains the vending machine, he knows he'll be bruised across his chest for sure. 

"What the hell!" Yamaguchi hears and for a moment he swears he recognises that voice  
"Back of shrimp." Ito drawls out  
"Who the hell are you calling shrimp, ugly." Yamaguchi hears another voice say  
"Che, fired up as ever baldy." Ito rolls his eyes and Yamaguchi is shocked when he sees both Tanaka and Nishinoya senpai, he's twice as shocked when he see's Tanaka charge at the second year who's got him pinned against a vending machine and tackle him to the ground. Yamaguchi stumbles backwards slightly and looks on in shock as Tanaka has the second year pinned to the ground and holding him by his collar. Nishinoya is standing protectively close to Yamaguchi and looking all but ready to jump and bite Ito's head off if he even attempts to lay a hand on Yamaguchi.  
"You touch that kid again and I'll end you." Tanaka grunts letting go of the boys collar with disgust.  
"Tch, whatever." Ito grunts helping the second year up who's scowling at the three of them.  
"We're not messing around." Nishinoya shouts back angrily, the second year flips them off as the two of them walk away.  
Yamaguchi is at a loss for words, his two senpai are eyeing him over trying to assess if he's injured.  
"Thank you, Tanka senpai, Nishinoya senpai!" Yamaguchi says formally, even going as far as bowing.  
"No need for formalities Yamaguchi, those guys are scum and you don't deserve that." Nishinoya explains cooly  
"I'll smack his bloody his head in if I see him anywhere near you again." Tanaka seethes.  
"Ahh, really, I'm grateful." Yamaguchi smiles genuinely at them both, feeling guilty that he had to get more people involved.  
"This has been going on for a while hasn't it?" Nishinoya asks, and Yamaguchi knows he can't lie his way out of this conversation when he notices his senpai both have that same face of seriousness and concentration they have during intense matches.  
"ah, y-yeah." Yamaguchi replies looking away nervously.  
"Those pricks." Tanaka scoffs  
"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Nishinoya asks  
"I-I didn't want to worry anyone." Yamaguchi shrugs  
"We're your senpai, its our job to worry about you." Tanaka replies, total sincerity written all over his face.  
"I-really, thank you both." Yamaguchi says again, Nishinoya waves him off  
"Have you told someone about this?" Tanaka asks seriously again.  
"Mmm" Yamaguchi nods "I spoke to Takeda sense yesterday actually…" he trails off rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly  
"Anyone else?" Tanaka asks  
"Uhh, Tsukki knows and Suga senpai too." Yamaguchi mumbles  
"You should have told people sooner you know, we care about you man." Tanaka replies  
"Yeah, what would we do if our pinch server got injured before a big match!" Nishinoya grins at him and Yamaguchi isn't sure if he wants to run away or hug them both, he settles for smiling at them.  
"I…" he trails off "You're really great senpai." he smiles again  
"Uwoh! Yuu, did you hear that! We're great senpai!" Tanaka all but shouts and Yamaguchi swears they've never looked prouder of themselves right now.  
"Eh?" Yamaguchi lets our surprised when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out he notices a missed call from Tsukishima.  
"Something wrong?" Nishinoya asks  
"Ah! It's Tsukki, I was supposed to meet him for lunch ten minutes ago, he'll be worried." the freckled boy replies somewhat panicked, Nishinoya side glances Tanaka  
"Where were you supposed to meet?" Tanaka asks  
"Behind the science blocks, I'd only come here to get a drink and all that happened…" Yamaguchi trailed off  
"Get your drink and we'll walk you over." Nishinoya smiles. Yamaguchi just nods and does as told. 

"Don't worry about them okay, we've got your back." Tanaka says in all sincerity, and Yamaguchi can't find words to respond so he simply smiles again, taking a sip from his red bull as they near the science block.  
"They're just jealous that you're such an awesome volleyball player and have such awesome friends!" Nishinoya practically shouts and Yamaguchi can't help but laugh along with Tanaka this time.  
"Took your time." The three boys look over hearing Tsukishima's voice.  
"Ah! Sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi apologises, Tsukishima raises an eyebrow and Yamaguchi knows he's referring to their senpai. "Ah, well, they sorta saved me…" Yamaguchi explains sheepishly.  
"Those punks shouldn't bother him again." Tanaka says cooly  
"If they do, we'll having eating dirt so fast they won't even be able to cry for their mothers!" Nishinoya adds with a little fist pump  
"Ahh, that might be a little overboard." Yamaguchi laughs, Tanaka just shrugs and Nishinoya grins at him stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"We'll let you guys eat your lunch, see you at practice" Tanaka says with a wave walking off.  
"Don't be late again, or captain might actually make you run laps this time!" Nishinoya adds trailing after Tanaka. 

"sorry about that Tsukki." Yamaguchi says softly  
"It's fine." he shrugs and they sit back down. Yamaguchi notices Tsukishima hasn't started his lunch and he feels a little bad. "Don't…" Tsukishima begins "Don't do that again." he finishes, not looking at Yamaguchi but instead beginning to eat his lunch, Yamaguchi grins, opens his own lunch and bumps his knee against Tsukishima's  
"Sorry Tsukki." he says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! But I really appreciate everyone who's stuck by this fic and everyone whos been leaving me such amazing and positive comments, thank you so much guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I just really felt like this fic needed some Tanaka and Nishinoya Senpai to the rescue, because honestly, they really are the coolest, nicest senpai to their kouhai. ;///;


	25. Sendai.

Yamaguchi groaned kicking his bed sheets off of his legs, the summer humidity already setting in and morning sunlight creeping through his window, stifling a yawn he’s checking his phone for the time and not even remotely surprised he’s woken up this early on a Sunday, he always did sleep less in the summer, though he’s just thankful he got more sleep than the previous night, pushing himself off the bed he pads into the bathroom, stripping off his shirt and boxers and climbs into the shower enjoying the cool water on his skin. 

He’s drying himself off, hands brushing over the scars on his arm and he frowns, he doesn’t like looking at them but he only has himself to blame, they’ve begun healing, no longer red and scabby but considerably white in contrast to his darker skin, which makes him all the more self conscious at their noticeably, he sighs thinking again that he only ahs himself to blame and there’s nothing to be done now. His message tone pulls him out of his thoughts, there’s two unread texts, both from Tsukki. 

From: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
Are you coming over before we go to the bakery???  
Sent: 9:05am

From: “Tsukki”  
Subject:  
Ignore my last text; I’m already on my way.   
Needed to get out of the house.  
Sent: 9:34am

He stares at the message momentarily, a little concerned about his friend but then looks at the time and hurries to get dressed. Its not long after that he hears a knock downstairs and he’s fumbling trying make sure he’s got his phone, keys and wallet, hastily grabbing the shoes he wants to wear today from his cupboard, he’s all but running down his hallway to the front door. 

“Took you long enough” Tsukishima teases as his freckled friend opens the door.   
“Sorry Tsukki!” he apologises a little out of breath, the blonde merely shakes his head and then gestures down the street, Yamaguchi gives a little nod, adjusting his shoe slightly and falls into step with his friend. 

The train isn’t too packed when they get on and Yamaguchi is surprised when they manage to find a seat, though Tsukishima seems to sitting considerably close to him, not that he minds, but he wonders if its more the taller boys discomfort of other people in public places rather than affection towards himself. They chat about nothing in particular, or more accurately, Yamaguchi talks at Tsukishima who interjects every now and then. It’s not too much longer and the they hear the announcement for Sendai station, the familiar chime of the train pulling up at the platform and both boys are lining up near the door to get off, he can tell Tsukishima is eager to get out of the crowd. 

“Is everything okay?” Yamaguchi asks finally, they’re now seated at the bakery, Tsukishima takes a slow sip of his iced tea (Yamaguchi’s treat, along with the slice of strawberry shortcake sitting in front of the blonde) seeming hesitant to answer “Ah, you don’t have to talk about it, your message just had me a little worried…” he trails off taking a sip of his own iced latte.   
“Its fine.” Tsukishima finally says, this time fidgeting with the spoon for his cake, Yamaguchi thinks whatever the problem it is, it must be bothering his friend if he’s fidgeting and trying to avoid answering.   
“Sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi says quietly, Tsukishima shakes his head placing the spoon back down on the table. 

“Things were just feeling a little cramped” he shrugs and Yamaguchi understands, sometimes Tsukishima just feels that way and he wishes there was more he could do to help. “I just…” he trails off in thought for a moment “over thinking” he mumbles, Yamaguchi nods, saying nothing, waiting to see if the other wants to continue talking, he’ll give Tsukishima as much time as he needs, he never minds waiting. He opens his mouth as if to speak again but shakes his head “not here.” He states and Yamaguchi nods again, Tsukishima will tell him when he’s ready, though he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious and worried. 

They leave the bakery after another hour, and begin walking back up towards the shopping district near the station, Yamaguchi isn’t really paying attention, he’s letting Tsukishima lead the way, he gives a questioning look when he ducks inside a department building, but follows along anyway.   
“Is there something you wanted to get Tsukki?” he asks, Tsukishima shrugs and heads towards the escalator.   
“Can’t help to look” he responds “besides, you like this place right?” Yamaguchi nods “Then its not a problem.” He finishes, he gives a small smile, it's a rare thing, mostly when its just the two of them and grins back at the blonde as the step off the escalator. “C’mon, we may as well while we’re here.” Tsukishima states indicating towards the Pokemon centre and Yamaguchi laughs because he knows Tsukishima is trying to sound casual but it's a little obvious now that he walked into the department store specifically for this reason and Yamaguchi feels warm at the gesture. 

Forty minutes later they’re walking back to the station, Yamaguchi’s splurged a little and purchased himself a wrist watch with Eevee on it, Tsukishima called him a dork but Yamaguchi didn’t care, he thought it was cool, not that the taller could comment considering he walked out of the store with Blastoise patterned mechanical pencils. 

It’s not until they’re walking back from Torono station that Tsukishima brings up the conversation from the bakery again.   
“I wanted to say, thank you for being patient with me.” His words come out slowly, almost carefully, “I know I’m not always easy but I am what I am and apparently you like something about that so…” Tsukishima trails off and this time Yamaguchi does interject.   
“You don’t give yourself enough credit Tsukki. You’re like the coolest person I know.” He admits a little awkwardly unable to look at the blonde. Tsukishima bumps his shoulder lightly and speaks again  
“The feeling is mutual.” He finishes and reaches for Yamaguchi’s hand, it feels a little clammy but Yamaguchi doesn’t complain because he’s always loved the feeling of Tsukishima’s hands. 

He’d like to spend more time with the blonde but he’s behind on his homework and though they do often study together right now he thinks they’d be more of a distraction to each other than any actual help, so regretfully he says goodbye when they near his street and he’s a little surprised when Tsukishima kisses him softly before he goes, giving the taller boy an odd look Tsukishima just shrugs and gives a wave saying he’ll text him later and puts his headphones on continuing down the footpath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for my long hiatus but here it is, the latest chapter! Things will be wrapping up soon and I'll be starting on another fic soon, though not until after I finish the collab piece I have going on with Blushingninja (bless them) My point is, I'll be more active and I thank you all for your patience! 
> 
> (Also, the stations mentioned are because Karasuno is based in Torono town, which is fictional I'm pretty sure, though if I'm incorrect I would love to know! I googled this for a solid hour but only knew that Karasuno is based off of a school in Iwate prefecture even though its set in Miyagi prefecture in the show)


End file.
